


All you need is love

by TreggiDi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Femslash, Hippies, M/M, Out of Character, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protection, Romance, Slash, Song: All You Need Is Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:08:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23300665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi
Summary: «Агрессивное дружелюбие, всепобеждающая любовь и одуванчики» (с) yanus-sinНаписано по заявке: «Немагическая АУ. 60-е годы, США. Снейп воевал во Вьетнаме. После ранения вернулся домой. Он жесткий, нелюдимый, замкнутый. Поттер – хиппи, активный участник движения против войны. Снейп – сосед Поттера. Стычки. Постепенное сближение. Как вариант развития событий – Северус спасает Гарри во время разгрома мирной демонстрации»
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> «I don't care too much for money  
> For money can't buy me love  
> Can't buy me love, oh! Everybody tells me so  
> Can't buy me love, oh»! No, no, no ...no!»
> 
> The Beatles – «Can't Buy Me Love»

– Can’t by me LA-A-A-A-A…

Подушки в этом треклятом доме все, как одна, были слишком тонкими. Даже зубовный скрежет не заглушал этих адских звуков, и Северус всерьез подумывал об убийстве.

Просто смешно! Вот он, ветеран войны, бравый солдат, общепризнанный «Злой язык-1965», прячется в собственном доме, а изводит его какой-то мальчишка, безголовый хиппи, обвешанный колокольчиками. Немыслимо. Жалко.

Пусть поет хоть до посинения, хоть до Судного Дня, своего он не добьется. Мальчишка упрямый, но кто знает об упрямстве больше Северуса? Он не поддается на провокации, нет, извольте, не с тем связались. В нем – хладнокровие северной пустыни, в нем – всё терпение мира, и ни один маленький паршивец не сможет вывести его из себя.

– ЗАТКНЕШЬСЯ ТЫ, НАКОНЕЦ??! – вопль шел из недр тела, капельки слюны сверкнули в воздухе, и Северус был на волоске от падения, перегнувшись через подоконник слишком сильно. Его сосед чувствовал себя как дома, топча чужую лужайку. Несчастная гитара не знала покоя, а звонкий, беззаботный голос разносился по всей округе: что-то там про бриллианты и любовь.

– Да чтоб тебя черти взяли, Поттер! – гаркнул Северус яростно. – Или ты уходишь по-хорошему, или я достаю ружье, и тебя уносят. – Этот кретин должен понимать, что к чему. У Северуса психика неустойчивая; мало ли, что взбредет в голову? Пострелять по мишеням. Применить гитару не по назначению, запихнув куда-нибудь очень, о-о-очень глубоко… он опасный человек, а Поттер даже не пытается изобразить испуг.

Хотя бы из вежливости.

Он стоял на зеленой лужайке, широко расставив ноги, и его нелепые очки посылали во все стороны солнечных зайчиков: тра-та-та-та. Его обаяние – как артиллерийский обстрел: можно предугадать, но не предотвратить.

– Почему бы тебе просто не согласиться на дружеский визит соседа? – спросил он, глядя снизу вверх, и рассмеялся (над ним, Северусом). Скорее луна лопнет, чем этот прохвост окажется внутри дома. Впустить врага на свою территорию? Добровольно капитулировать? Да лучше сдохнуть.

– CAN’T BUY ME LO-O-O-oh, LO-O-O-OVE!

Он пел вдохновенно, закрыв глаза и встряхивая головой, так, что длинная челка падала на лицо. Настолько явно наслаждался происходящим, что Северуса перекосило. Еще пара часов осады, и он точно натворит глупостей. Ударит мальчишку; поди докажи потом, что тот вывел его. Так они и действуют, верно? Мирный бунт, дружелюбный протест, бесконечное нытье на тему разоружения. Приковывают себя цепями к деревьям, устраивают танцы посреди улицы, преграждают дорогу, развалившись на асфальте, словно коровы, в этой своей сидячей забастовке – а нормальные люди терпят, пока способны. И потом эти агрессоры-без-агрессии, словно жертвы, показывают всем свои синяки да жалуются на несправедливость мира. Втюхивают всем вокруг свою долбаную любовь, словно кому-то еще есть до нее дело.

Поттер мог бы принести пирог, раз уж жаждал подружиться. Северус знал, соседи так делают. Где-то, не здесь – здесь никому ни до кого нет дела, но в других районах, в пригородах соседи стучатся друг к другу с пирогом в качестве подношения. Разумеется, Северус всё равно бы захлопнул дверь перед носом наглеца, но это всё лучше, чем глупые песенки.

– ‘CAUSE I DON’T CARE TOO MUCH FOR MONEY  
FOR MONEY CAN’T BUY ME LOVE!

И откуда столь настойчивое желание познакомиться с Северусом? Причины этого издевательства не были ясны, а когда Северус чего-то не понимал, он обычно злился.

– ХОРОШО! – гаркнул, вцепившись в подоконник. – Хорошо, хватит! Я тебе открою.

– У тебя здесь… миленько, – после заминки произнес Гарри, очутившись внутри. Северус окинул взглядом пустую невзрачную комнату, словно увидев ее впервые чужими глазами. Пожал плечами. Многие эпитеты можно было бы использовать, но «миленько» явно не входило в их число.

– Выпьешь чего-нибудь? – гаркнул Северус, потому что мать вдолбила ему хорошие манеры, на случай, если заглянут гости; у него никогда не было гостей, потому что не было друзей, которых можно было бы пригласить. Но загляни кто в дом Снейпов, Северус был бы вынужден предложить напиток – а еще попридержать оскорбления, это второе и последнее правило, которое он усвоил. Эйлин была не слишком разговорчивой, так что два правила – это даже перебор.

– Как насчет колы? – нахально спросил сосед, прохаживаясь по комнате и разглядывая всё подряд. Его любопытный нос следовало бы хорошенько прищемить. – А там что?

– Там моя спальня. А колу ты найдешь в маркете, проводить до двери?

– Чай тоже сойдет, – решил Поттер, скрываясь в соседней комнате. Северус закатил глаза. Что еще за напасть? – Что ты слушаешь? – Поттер разглядывал его книги, закинув на плечо гитару. – Ну, то есть, Битлов ты явно не любишь, это мы выяснили. Так какая музыка тебе нравится?

– Тебя это не касается, – Северус сложил руки на груди, внимательно наблюдая за мальчишкой. Оборванец мог и стащить что-нибудь, запросто. – Не представляю, к чему столько вопросов.

Парень обернулся, удивленно подняв брови. Его челка топорщилась над очками с нелепыми зелеными стеклышками, и Северус разглядел бледный шрам на лбу, словно кто-то хорошенько приложил наглеца головой. Ничего удивительного, учитывая его раздражающую настойчивость.

– Ну, ведь так обычно люди знакомятся, разве нет? Задают друг другу разные вопросы. Отвечают на них.

Из-за цветных стекляшек было не разобрать, какого цвета глаза у мальчишки. Северус подумал, что даже это раздражает. Сильнее всего, пожалуй.

– Ты приехал неделю назад, а из дома почти не выходишь. Тебе тут не скучно одному? Где твои жена и ребенок? Кем ты работаешь? Ты немного похож на профессора, знаешь… такого, строгого.

Возможно, серые, а может, голубые. Голубые бы ему не пошли. Не к этой нахальной улыбке, не к вихрастым волосам, которые на вид – жесткие, как солома.

– Я видел, что ты вернулся в форме. Ты воевал? Тебя наградили? У тебя есть орден или что-нибудь вроде такого? Ты убивал людей? Не думаю, что убивал. Ты похож на хорошего человека.

Уж точно не карие.

– Это дом твоих родителей? Ты не слишком-то разговорчивый, верно? Я даже имени твоего не услышал.

– Элвис, – произнес Северус и целую секунду наслаждался обескураженным видом своего гостя. Затем с достоинством пояснил: – Его я иногда слушаю. Элвис Пресли.

– Он ведь для девчонок, – фыркнул Поттер. – Ладно. Кого еще?

– Армстронг.

– Прошлый век!

– Синатра.

– Да ты романтик, – рассмеялся Поттер, и Северус скривился. Слово «романтик» подходило ему даже в меньшей степени, чем «миленько» – его жилищу. – Если хочешь, я могу разучить пару песен.

– Горю желанием, – процедил Северус надменно (зеленые; они должны быть зелеными, или он ничего не смыслит в этой жизни). – Теперь, если твое любопытство удовлетворено, прошу на выход.

– А как же мой чай?

– Здесь тебе не закусочная! – гаркнул Северус, подталкивая мальчишку к выходу. – Проваливай!

На самом пороге Поттер притормозил, чтобы ослепить Северуса еще одной улыбкой (пусть скалится сколько угодно, этим не проймешь, не на того напал).

– Приятно было поболтать! – он встряхнул руку Северуса, на секунду сжав своими крепкими, теплыми пальцами. – Чувствую, мы подружимся!

– Этому не бывать, – отрезал Северус, высвобождая руку. Он от души хлопнул дверью и пару секунд стоял в прихожей, прислушиваясь: скрипнули доски крыльца, зашуршал гравий, и сосед ушел, насвистывая себе что-то под нос.

Северус устало потер лицо. Всего пара минут, короткая схватка – а он чувствует себя измотанным. Он не приспособлен к этому: короткие разговоры ни о чем, дружеская болтовня, визиты вежливости… нормальная жизнь…

К чертям нормальную жизнь. К чертям Поттера с его щенячьей приветливостью. Совершенно очевидно, что между ними никогда не будет дружбы! Лучшее, что они могут сделать друг другу – не превратить соседство в вечную вражду, но Северус за себя не ручался. Он знал наверняка только одно: Гарри Поттер никогда больше не окажется по эту сторону двери, пусть даже треклятые Битлз выпустят еще сто пластинок.

(Он даже не заметил венок, пока тот не съехал ему на лоб: возмутительно желтый, непонятно каким чудом очутившийся на его голове – Северус швырнул его на прикроватный столик, а ночью, в очередном бессонном бдении, зачем-то водрузил обратно на голову, и к утру вся подушка была в золотистой пыльце, и волосы Северуса, и всё вокруг – в треклятой, солнечной, одуванчиковой пыльце).


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> «I must follow you  
> Ever since you touched my hand I know  
> That near you I always must be  
> And nothing can keep you from me  
> You are my destiny»
> 
> Ricky Nelson – «I Will Follow You»

Подачки все эти он в гробу видал. Деньги эти. Пришли к нему двое – толстый и худой, в полосатых костюмчиках, как Траляля и Труляля. Он сперва решил – католики; протестанты; баптисты, ад их возьми, или мормоны. Свидетели Иеговы, еще чьи свидетели. Несущие просвещение. Но они принесли бумаги. Увесистую стопку треклятых бумаг, каждую из которых следовало бдительно изучить вдоль и поперек, а потом подписать. Расписаться в своей инвалидности.

Мать пребывала в вечном ужасе, что денег не хватит. Сегодня еще хватает, а завтра вдруг Тобиас не донесет до дома и те гроши, что получает на фабрике. Оставит все в пабе. Изо дня в день, из года в год они балансировали на грани с нищетой, как и каждая семья в этом квартале. И Северус заражался этим, привык переживать: сегодня хватает, а завтра? А послезавтра?.. Словно самое страшное, что может случиться, – они пойдут по миру. Словно ничего хуже в их доме не происходило. Во Вьетнаме, там деньги не особо много значили. Конечно, всякому хотелось прикупить себе сигарет, выпивки, спустить всё на девушек – они скользили от столика к столику, гладили своими крохотными руками мужские плечи, склонялись над стаканом, изящно повернув лицо, а когда улыбались, зубы их оказывались перемазаны в помаде. Северус редко посещал такие места. Когда выдавался свободный денек, когда они еще занимали квартал в деревушке со смешным названием, когда джунгли были лишь тревожной темной полосой у горизонта… когда выпадал свободный денек, Северус спал. Он приучился спать стоя, прислонившись к стене, сидя между ящиками с провиантом, согнувшись в три погибели в кузове автомобиля, во время взрывов, под громкий хохот и грязные разговоры, которые вели солдаты, вернувшись к комендантскому часу из соседнего городка.

А потом они забыли про деньги. Патроны – вот что ценилось. Крепкие шнурки в ботинки. Теплая одежда. К тому времени даже мазь от москитов никому не была нужна. Они просто перестали чувствовать укусы, и алые пятна на коже стали таким же привычным рельефом их тел, как следы от ремешка поперек груди: ремешка от автомата. Раздеваясь в душе, Северус проводил по нему рукой. Широкая, алая диагональ. Казалось, она вопьется в кожу и в тело, глубже, пока не скроется внутри. Обхватит внутренние органы, печенку-селезенку и прочее. Теперь ни следа не осталось. Но иногда кажется, будто там что-то есть, поперек груди, у бедра, невидимая тяжесть. Фантомный автомат.

К черту деньги и все эти инвалидные ветеранские пособия. Всё равно, чтобы заполучить их, придется подавать прошения, скакать и выпрашивать, как дрессированный пудель. К черту, решил Северус.

Ему важнее было вот что: понять, как теперь следует поступить. Как теперь жить. Война выбросила его на берег, хорошенько поболтав, и теперь он просто чувствовал себя прогнившим трухлявым обломком. Они столько разговоров вели, там, в самые тяжелые часы: когда от шума самолетов и взрывов не слышно было и своего-то голоса. Болтали без остановки, и грязь забивалась им в рот, они сплевывали и болтали дальше, с черными зубами, с зубами, алыми от крови, как эти недоделанные гейши из дешевого бара. О том, как всё будет славно, когда они вернутся домой.

Вот он и вернулся.

***

Мальчишка был не так-то прост. Можно подумать, он был каким-то волшебником. Не иначе, как по волшебству узнавал, где сейчас находится Северус, чтобы очутиться у него на пути. Путался под ногами. Бывало, Северус встречал его в день по три раза, а то и все четыре. С первой же встречи хорошо запомнил лицо, особенно эти глаза, яркие, как с картинки. У обычных людей таких не бывает, но Гарри был необычным.

Это он специально, ясно, как день. Вынюхивал, поджидал. Был тут как тут, стоило выйти из продуктовой лавки. Тащился следом по улице, на голове какая-то смятая панамка, вся в цветах. Карманы бренчат, ботинки шаркают, представитель нынешнего поколения. Или вот, сидел на обочине, между их домами. Тренировался с губной гармошкой, рассеянно поднося к губам. Запрокидывал глаза, когда Северус проходил мимо. «Славный денек», – не вопрос и не утверждение, вежливая болтовня. Северус не искал друзей, не стремился вести беседы с соседями. Никак не ожидал, что его будут преследовать.

«Как поживаешь, Северус?» и «Хочешь заглянуть в гости?» и даже «Не жарко тебе в этой форме?».

Пуговица за пуговицей Северус застегивал свой мундир, затягивал ремень, начищал ботинки, чего там еще. Поправлял невидимый автомат. Стиснув зубы, держался за бедро, впивался ногтями и пальцами. Отстегнуть бы чертову ногу, как балласт. Впрочем, он видел таких, отстегнутых: полутела, ошметки человеческие, разобранные на запчасти взрывами или заражением крови, но всё еще живые, всё еще прущие на этот свет с упорством буйволов. У него, по крайней мере, все конечности при себе.

А потом – в сверкающих на солнце ботинках, с затянутым ремнем, с начищенными пуговицами – он шатался по городу без малейшего занятия, тут и там, пытаясь скоротать еще один день, прикончить его выдуманными делами и заботами. Словно оказался в увольнении и не знал, как теперь распорядиться свободой. Дома пахло затхлостью и пылью и хотелось бежать, куда глаза глядят. В глубине души он никогда не верил, что вернется сюда. Что станет хозяином этого места. В городке его не помнили, не узнавали. Может, дело в форме. Или в осанке; в остриженных волосах; в чем-то потаенном, скрытом, защищающем его от внешнего мира. Северус вроде бы вернулся и в то же время нет, не до конца. Он был как в камуфляже.

И только Гарри следовал за ним неотступно.

«Составить компанию?» – спрашивал он, ухмыляясь, и, получив отказ, продолжал идти рядом, рассказывал что-то, очередную свою историю, до которой не было Северусу никакого дела. Размахивал руками, пятился, осаждал со всех сторон, приставучий, как уличный попрошайка, как бродячий музыкант, только от него горстью монет не отделаешься – бери выше, дороже. Гарри хотел чего-то, чему Северус и слова не мог подобрать.

Так и шли по улице, по отдельности и вроде бы вместе, Северус – чеканя шаг, солнце вспыхивало в круглых носах военных сапог – и этот, лохматый, в растоптанных кедах.

***

«Какого черта?» – вот что следовало бы спросить.

После концерта под окнами от настырного соседа стоило ожидать любых проблем, да сам он – проблема! Но у всего есть границы, это Северус четко уяснил, да ведь и бессчетные войны велись именно из-за них, из-за границ! И Северус был готов держать оборону в этой новой войне, имя которой – неуемное дружелюбие.

– Что ты здесь забыл?

– Поливаю твой газон!

Мальчишка лучезарно улыбался, его обрезанные джинсы оголяли исцарапанные, крепкие щиколотки. Голые руки торчали из обтрепанных, бахромистых прорезей безумного жилета: пестрый бисер, львы и агнцы, танцующие на его спине. Львы и агнцы.

– Поливай свой газон, – велел Северус, услышал упрямое:

– Свой я уже полил.

Лобовая атака; отвлекающие маневры и новые удары, бесперебойная стрельба репликами до полного истощения сил: вот только чьих?

– Это частная собственность, – рычал Северус.

– Ужасно чахлая трава!

– Меня она устраивает и такой!

– Не стоит благодарности!

– Убирайся с моего двора!

Абсолютно бесполезно. Но это не значило, что Северус сдастся.

***

«Не хочешь покурить со мной кое-что интересное?»

«Сегодня у нас забастовка в парке, почти пикник. Присоединишься?»

«Приходи вечером, Луна будет играть на тамбурине!»

«Я сочинил новую песню, хочешь послушать?»

«Можно, я пройдусь с тобой?»

Обычно удавалось полностью его игнорировать, оставлять ни с чем, не отвечать и не глядеть даже в его сторону. Северус – непрошибаемая стена, но Гарри, похоже, из тех, кто ходит сквозь стены.

– Что тебе нужно от меня? – спросил Северус в один из дней, изнуренный всем этим бренчанием, звоном, пестротой и улыбками. И получил еще одну – контрольную – во весь рот:

– Люди называют это «дружелюбие».

Северус выбрал бы другое слово. «Преследование» вполне подойдет.

***

На второй неделе Северус начал сдавать. Тишина давила на уши. Не замечаешь, как вокруг громко, пока шум не смолкает. Война была шумом. Теперь он ночами не мог уснуть, ворочался с боку на бок, обманывал себя – мол, из-за треклятой ноги. Только вот ничего подобного. Нога ни при чем, он сам весь – изможденный, доведенный до крайности – потерял способность спать. Если удавалось слепить воспаленные веки вместе, тут же вспыхивало что-то, трещало над ухом, крики, гарь, его болтало в пространстве, он бежал куда-то, не касаясь ногами земли, и от всей этой кутерьмы его мутило. Каждую комнату в доме он ненавидел, и дом платил сполна: засорялись трубы, прогнившие доски ломались под ногами, текла крыша и дымоход был забит так безнадежно, что Северус не сомневался: там не просто дохлая птица, а целый выводок таких.

Ему снова хотелось сбежать, как много лет назад, только вот теперь бежать было некуда.

Нигде не было для него места.

Была бумажка зато. Свернутая вчетверо, засаленная, чудом уцелевшая в кармане вместе с сором и пеплом. Выдранный из блокнота листок, зеленый, в клетку, с мультяшкой в левом нижнем углу: то ли Дональд Дак, то ли Гуффи, или еще кто из этой шайки. Наклонным почерком посередине было написано: «Реджи, Гриммаулд-плейс, 12».

Иногда, если приходилось худо, Северус доставал бумажку и разворачивал, смотрел пару секунд на узкие буквы. Пока только смотрел, но потребность росла в нем, хотя брал адрес и знал наверняка: ни за что не поедет, не такое это знакомство. А теперь отпечаталось на подкорке: «Гриммаулд-плейс, 12», и мерзкий пёс этот, Гуффи, смотрел этак снисходительно: «Давай же, старина!».

Он не знал, зачем туда ехать и что сказать. Может, и говорить ничего не нужно. Просто взглянуть на парнишку, удостовериться, что это возможно вообще-то: вернуться и жить. Жить дальше, здесь, в этой тишине и звоне.

***

Он сказал, что его зовут Регулус, но все звали только Реджи, как еще. Он был не предназначен для мест вроде этой дыры, где у каждого второго – дизентерия от местной воды, у каждого третьего – вши, и ладно бы только на голове. Северус привык ко всякому, и к пьяным дракам, и к грязи, и к гарниру без заправки, а этот – сразу видно, родился с серебряной ложечкой в заднице. И, понятно, всё время выглядел до смерти напуганным, но в то же время таким самоуверенным. Особенно когда курил, прищурившись, и отправлял окурок в полет, так далеко, что сияющая дуга оставалась в сумраке, будто след от упавшей звезды (потом они начали собирать окурки, аккуратно заворачивать в бумагу или прятать в карман, потом их можно было выпотрошить и скрутить из остатков целую папиросу, да только Реджи продолжал швырять курево направо и налево). Происходил он из какой-то знатной семьи, но особенно об этом не распространялся, и никто не допрашивал. Многие тут помалкивали о своих родителях, а другие, наоборот, твердили не затыкаясь, сплошь «мамочка» да «папочка», и перед смертью тоже их звали, если случалось.

Они не то чтобы сошлись, нет, Северус ни с кем дружбы не заводил, но как-то не избегали общества друг друга и часто оказывались в одной траншее. В один из таких разов Реджи и всучил ему эту бумажку.

«Когда выберемся… – сказал он вполголоса, пережидая хлопки взрывов, – …найдешь меня… – его красивое серьезное лицо было перемазано грязью и кровью там, где волдыри от москитных укусов полопались, – …и вспомним славные былые деньки, вроде этого».

Потом их отправили в разные командования, и больше они во Вьетнаме не пересекались.

***

Ночью он свалился с постели и замер на полу, скрючившись. Пару секунд лежал, вдыхая и выдыхая сквозь зубы, потом вытер глаза и нос краем простыни, встал, прохромал к окошку, чтобы впустить немного воздуха. Увидел огоньки внизу, в темноте. Светлячки, решил сперва, но куда там! Огоньки мерцали, ходили по дуге и вспыхивали ярче от каждой затяжки.

Он спустился вниз, цепляясь за перила скрипучей лестницы, сел на полу в коридоре, на коврике перед почтовой щелью в двери. Ветер доносил их голоса, безымянные голоса во тьме. Дом вдруг показался слишком огромным, зашатались стены, эдак старое дерево качается на ветру – гнет крону то туда, то сюда, с тихим таким звуком, навроде вздоха. Мальчишки говорили о чем-то невнятном, готовые заглохнуть для долгой паузы, расслабленно тянули гласные. Их много было там, в темноте.

– Я помню, в доме был камин? – сказал кто-то лениво. – Пойдем, посмотрим на огонь.

– Дом теперь занят, – ответил Гарри, Северус узнал его. – Там живут.

– Кто это?..

– Так… один человек.

– Просто человек? – фыркнул кто-то третий, и Гарри ответил:

– Да.

– Тогда пригласим человека в нашу компанию.

– Он будет не в восторге.

– Если вообще услышит, что мы зашли. Мы можем оставить ему послание… – смех. Северус стиснул зубы, прижимаясь лбом к двери. – Немного повеселимся.

– Нельзя.

– Ах, нельзя? – протянул кто-то насмешливо, совсем близко. Северус встал и бесшумно двинулся к кладовке. Он извлек оттуда старую крепкую трость, оставшуюся еще от деда. Взвесил в руке, прикинул.

Но когда распахнул дверь, огоньки уже растворялись в темноте, на границе видимости.

***

Реджи был красивым. Вот в чем дело.

Он был красивым, а среди солдат это считалось почти неприличным. Будто улика. Вот он, взят с поличным: чистый лоб, тонкие пальцы, все эти его девчоночьи штучки. Ресницы, губы. Черт, да он был смазливей, чем многие солдатские подруги (их фотографии крепились кнопками к деревянным спинкам кроватей, и каждый раз, на каждом новом месте, занимая кровать, солдат вколачивал кнопки поглубже в дерево, а оно уже все было изрыто крапинами следов. Призрак присутствия тысяч и тысяч солдатских подруг).

В этом плане Северусу повезло. Он-то смазливым не был. Никому и в голову не пришло бы обвинять его, а вот про Реджи говорили всякое. Мерзкие шли слухи. Вроде, он из этих. Гомик.

Красота таила в себе подвох. Как все эти безобразные военные операции: у них были поэтичные названия. «Раскаты грома», «пылающее копье». А по сути – лишь смерть и разруха.

Реджи когда пришел только – остриженный, сутулый, в новенькой форме – уже казался изнуренным. Будто всем своим видом, этими веками полупрозрачными и голубой венкой, просвечивающей у нижней губы, должен был изобразить: надоели вы мне, братцы, и война эта ваша. Когда Северус его впервые увидел, подумал: вот еще радости. Проблем будет выше головы. Но мальчишка оказался покрепче многих, и стрелял хорошо. Когда подхватил какую-то кишечную болезнь, которая ходила среди них и от которой здоровенные мужики кричали в голос, так крутило, он не хныкал и даже мамочку не звал. Северуса тогда приставили за ним присматривать, и он волочил его в душ по два раза на дню, смывать дерьмо и пот, и видел, что там у Реджи не все в порядке. Следы поперек задницы, как будто крепким чем-то хлестали. Он такие следы враз узнает, стоит увидеть. У самого шрамов предостаточно, и похожих, и других. А у кого их нет? Они не обсуждали это ни разу, но Северус тогда подумал, что с семьей мало кому везет.

Они не были семьей друг для друга, взвод истерзанных, отравленных мальчишек. Но они держались вместе, и они бежали рядом, и они умирали на руках друг у друга – и они спасали друг друга, выстрелом или окриком. И даже если Северус старался держаться в стороне, даже если предпочитал быть одиночкой, он ничего поделать не мог. Не с этим чувством одиночества, которое настигло его, когда он променял душную спальню с пятью кроватями на двухэтажный дом, с широкой родительской постелью.

На изголовье – ни единого следа, ни одной кнопки. Но призраков достаточно.

***

И, наконец, ему все-таки пришлось покинуть укрытие. Скинуть свой камуфляж. В то утро он особенно тщательно начистил сапоги и пуговицы. Дззынь! Колокольчик на двери бакалейной лавки, пронзительный, как воздушная тревога. Шуршащие пакеты, шипящая кофеварка в подсобке у хозяина. Клубы дыма над фабричной трубой застилают небо, видны сквозь немытые стекла витрины.

Северус купил только самое необходимое. Кое-какой крупы, кое-каких консервов, сухой бесцветный чай и всякого по мелочи. Когда хозяин лавки уложил сверху в пакет два куска мыла, Северус шлепнул банкнотой по прилавку, прихлопнул сверху ладонью.

– Веревки не требуется, – добавил с кривой усмешкой. Владелец поднял глаза, хмурый, небритый. То ли узнал, то ли нет. Когда-то Северус покупал здесь лакричные палочки. Мать отправляла его из дома с утра пораньше, иногда велела просто болтаться где-нибудь, и он развлекался на пустыре позади дома, там теперь бензоколонку построили. А то отсыпала монет, и он покупал лакричные палочки, от них зубы становились черными, и пальцы тоже, а вкус был такой, будто проглотил лекарство.

Но продавец его не вспомнил.

– Ваш заказ, – прохрипел он, и Северус учтиво оскалился, забирая пакет. Это был первый раз за неделю, когда он говорил с кем-то, кроме вездесущего своего соседа, и надо же. «Ваш заказ», да и всё на том. Ни слова о форме, но смерил особым взглядом, пока Северус пробирался меж стеллажей к двери.

– Эй! – окликнул, когда Северус уже был на пороге. Пришлось обернуться, самую малость, придерживая пакет под дно. Хозяин прищурился близоруко, облокотившись о прилавок. – Ты, что ли, сынишка Тоби? – спросил он.

– Нет, – ответил Северус.

***

Он видел Гарри на лужайке, когда шел домой. Неподалеку от городского парка. Гарри, его друзья – мальчишки и девчонки в цветастых футболках, с лохматыми волосами, босые, громкие – все сидели на траве вокруг старого тиса, обгоревшего дочерна. Когда-то давно в него ударила молния, и об этом писали в газете. Молния расколола его верхушку, кора стала черной и жесткой, осыпалась под пальцами, когда Северус к ней прикоснулся. Осенью тис сбросил все листья, и больше на нем ничего не росло. Он стоял уродливым черным силуэтом посреди города, удивительно, что рубить его собрались только теперь.

Гарри был, очевидно, против. Все они были против, вот и сидели вокруг дерева, взявшись за руки, будто для магического обряда. Северус остановился взглянуть на это. Гарри не видел его, он вместе со своими друзьями кричал что-то рабочим в желтых комбинезонах – ну и галдеж они все подняли! Дерзкий, воинственный, волосы топорщатся надо лбом, перехваченные тонкой лентой. Столько вдохновенной ярости, подумать только. Словно его протесты хоть кто-то услышит, словно они хоть на что-то повлияют. Если Северус хоть немного разбирался в этой жизни, тис спилят к ужину.

Он должен был пойти своей дорогой, но прислонился к ограде неподалеку и стал наблюдать. Это было волнующее чувство: наблюдать за Гарри, оставаясь незамеченным. У мальчишки, определенно, был талант мельтешить перед глазами, возникать на пути. Но Северус обладал другим талантом, противоположным. Давным-давно освоил эту тактику: оставаться незамеченным, не попадаться на глаза, глядеть издали.

Когда тощий полисмен схватил Гарри за шкирку, поднимая с земли, Северус поджал губы. Мальчишка размахивал руками и отбивался, как дикарь, но его быстро оттеснили в сторону, как и всех прочих забастовщиков. Мужчина в желтом комбинезоне дал команду другим рабочим, заработали пилы. Северус пошел прочь, всё прибавляя шагу. Застучало в ушах, но рев пилы перекрывал все звуки, преследовал его до самого дома.

***

Чего проще – сесть на автобус, что идет вниз по улице, сворачивает, сворачивает, через парк, где низкие ветки скребут по стеклам, и дальше катит до самых окраин. Что проще – ступить на подножку, выронить из ладони теплые монеты в миску возле кабины водителя, выбить себе прямоугольный билет из рифленой бумаги. Любой осилит. Такие простые вещи, вроде покупки продуктов, светской беседы с соседями, «маленькие разговоры». Что-нибудь о погоде, о паршивой собаке, что лаяла до утра, о всяких возмутительных вещах. Или нет, так запрыгни в автобус и сиди себе, отвернувшись к окошку до самой своей остановки.

Вместо этого Северус потащился пешком, глядя себе под ноги. Хмурый, погруженный в свои мысли. Комкая клочок бумаги в кармане брюк. Он решил, отчего бы не прогуляться. Прекрасный денек, будь он проклят. Сесть можно на любой остановке, вот и на следующей: она там, в низу улицы, отсюда видно. Он мог бы купить там газету, чтобы почитать в дороге всякий идиотический бред про взрывы и крахи. Про расцвет империи и большие перемены.

Может, хоть в газетах ему популярно объяснят, для чего была эта война и кто, вообще-то, выиграл.

Но и там Северус пропустил мимо три автобуса, сидя на скамейке. Он сцепил на коленях руки, надеясь, что выглядит не слишком убогим. Каждый водитель, отворявший перед ним дверцу, вопросительно поднимал брови, и Северус отвечал таким убийственным взглядом, что вскоре перед ним оставалось лишь облачко пыли. Одна толстуха в цветастом платье составляла ему компанию с полчаса и дважды пыталась заговорить. Сперва она спросила что-то про форму, что-то вроде: «неужели еще воюют?», и называла его «сынок», хотя была едва ли намного старше. Северус хотел бы понять, что именно в нем, какая его черта, какая особенность позволяет незнакомым людям заговаривать с ним на улице. Понять и искоренить это раз и навсегда. Он молчал, пока женщина не оставила всякие попытки. Она села в следующий пришедший автобус. Северус – нет.

«Трус», – процедил он самому себе сквозь зубы.

Он вдруг подумал о Гарри. Не потому, что вечно думал о нем, просто заметил мальчишек в сквере неподалеку. Они перебрасывались самодельным соккером, довольно неуклюже. Северус наблюдал за ними какое-то время, особенно за самым лохматым, в расстегнутой линялой рубахе. И закатил глаза, стоило тому оглянуться.

– Эй, Северус! Привет! – завопил Гарри, позабыв про игру. Их разделяла парковая ограда, но Северус не питал иллюзий. Мальчишка схватился за прутья решетки и повис на них, словно дикий зверек в зоопарке. Он кричал так громко, что прохожие оборачивались.

– Сыграешь с нами? – спросил Гарри. Северус молча отвернулся, показывая, что ни слова не слышит. Когда он был ребенком, он бы полжизни отдал за такое предложение, но сейчас он мечтал об одном: чтобы его оставили в покое. Куда там! Гарри подтянулся и легко перемахнул через забор, разодрав свои и без того несчастные клеши. Пока преследователь изучал урон, нанесенный джинсам, сидя на траве, Северус вскочил со скамейки и подошел к обочине. Он увидел приближающийся автобус и взмолился, чтобы тот хоть немного ускорился, а не тащился, как толстый ленивый жук. Гарри поднял голову и, похоже, решил, что Северус спешит к нему навстречу.

– Я сейчас! – крикнул он, взмахнув рукой, и сдул челку с глаз. Вскочив на ноги одним грациозным движением, Гарри пересек дорогу. Раздались автомобильные гудки, громкие и раздраженные, а Северус сцепил зубы. «Не приближайся», – пробормотал он себе под нос. «Отвяжись от меня». Гарри шагал к нему с широкой, сияющей улыбкой. Эта улыбка померкла, когда Северус вскочил в открытую дверцу автобуса.

– Живей, поезжай! – гаркнул он водителю. В зеркале заднего вида они оба видели лохматого мальчишку, бегущего к автобусу. – Двигай, ну! – Северус швырнул на тарелку для мелочи смятую банкноту. Дверца с шипением затворилась, и Гарри стукнул по ней ладонями с той стороны. Северус встретил его взгляд и криво ухмыльнулся. Автобус поехал, мальчишка остался.

Северус прошел в конец салона. Все таращились, ну и плевать он хотел. Рухнув на самое последнее сидение, он обернулся, чтобы взглянуть в запыленное, мутное окошко.

Гарри бежал следом. Бежал легко, так, словно это не требовало никаких усилий. Так, как Северус никогда больше не сможет. Гарри бежал, и на лице его было упрямое выражение, самое что ни на есть ослиное, такое ничего доброго предвещать не способно.

«Ну разумеется», – подумал Северус в легком смятении. «Конечно». Ему вдруг стало почти весело. Автобус завернул, и Гарри завернул тоже. Обогнул каких-то прохожих, которые встали на пути, перепрыгнул через натянувшийся поводок, и пёс залаял ему вслед. Гарри раскинул руки, и полы рубашки взметнулись у него за спиной, как крылья.

А потом автобус набрал скорость, и Гарри неизбежно отстал.

Северус отвернулся и уставился перед собой. Он стиснул больную коленку, впившись пальцами в брюки, сминая ткань. Оглянулся еще разок, чтобы удостовериться, и невольно выругался.

Этот чокнутый, безумный приставала ехал следом на велосипеде. Схватил чей-то чужой, яснее ясного! И вихлял вдоль обочины так, что жалко было смотреть. Свалился, вскочил и тут же снова в погоню, до следующего падения. Почти настиг автобус, вытянул шею, высмотрел Северуса сквозь слой пыли на стекле. А в следующий момент полетел кувырком, едва ли не под колеса.

Северус вскочил на ноги. Довольно с него. Он стремительно прошагал через салон, стукнул в толстое стекло, отделяющее водителя от салона, но автобус и без того уже замер.

Гарри лежал на спине, глядя на небо. Северус встал над ним и протянул руку.

Они зашагали дальше, прихрамывая. Оба держались за руль, и велосипед ехал между ними, жалобно поскрипывая.

– Ты, Гарри, страшный человек, – тихо сказал Северус.

– Глупости какие, – фыркнул Гарри, глядя искоса и улыбаясь.

– Ты хочешь сжить меня со свету.

– Это еще зачем?

– Вот и я не знаю, зачем, – спокойно и рассеянно проговорил Северус. – Но как еще понимать все эти выходки.

– Иногда на меня находит, – Гарри улыбнулся еще шире, рука взметнулась, зарылась в гнездо на голове, вихры встали почти вертикально. – Но вообще-то, я славный парень! Все так говорят.

– А я – нет, – Северус смерил его мрачным взглядом. – Хотел бы я знать, с чего ты ко мне прицепился.

– Да я и сам не понимаю, – признался Гарри со вздохом. Прекратил атаку улыбками и уставился на свои разношенные кеды. Шлеп-шлеп, и шнурки следом волочатся. – Меня все спрашивают, что мне за дело, а я… сам не пойму, почему ты мне так понравился.

Северус хотел бы, чтобы его лицо не выглядело таким изумленным. По крайней мере, он не кинулся переспрашивать: «Я-а?», «понравился?!». Ерунда собачья. Снейпы не нравятся – это можно было бы сделать семейным девизом; вышить на гербе, на фоне носа-полуострова и двух скрещенных бутылок. С ним такого никогда не случалось. Он опустил глаза. С тихим стуком его ботинки ударяли по дороге, черные, как гуталин.

Колесо сверкало спицами, вспышка за вспышкой, как беззвучный сигнал тревоги.

Как предупреждение.

– В конце концов, почему мы тащимся пешком? – рявкнул Северус, когда нога вконец разболелась. – Ты не хочешь сесть на эту развалину и подвезти меня?

Гарри смешно распахнул глаза. Клацнул зубами.

– Ну да, а я ездить-то не умею. Думал, сразу свалюсь, но каким-то чудом проехал немного.

– Не умеешь? – поднял бровь Северус.

– Не было велика в детстве, – просто пояснил Гарри. – Но, может, ты поведешь? А я на багажнике устроюсь?

Северус отвернулся, пропуская предложение мимо ушей. Он ни разу в жизни подобным не управлял, и поздно было начинать.

***

Северус велел Гарри держаться подальше и не лезть не в свое дело. Он осмотрелся, еще раз, но нужного номера не увидел.

– Что ты ищешь? – Гарри топтался за спиной, пытался заглянуть то с правого локтя, то с левого, и, наконец, добился своего. С тихим вздохом Северус вручил ему измятую бумажку. Полудохлый Гуффи, адская псина.

– Кажется, это здесь, – сощурился Гарри сквозь очки. И то верно. Узкий дом притиснули с двух сторон, и он как-то затерялся на площади, сразу не обнаружить. Эту махину в пять этажей. «Отличный камуфляж», – подумал Северус, шагая к крыльцу. Обернулся у двери, проверяя, не увязался ли Гарри. Тот, как было велено, подпирал дорожный знак, крутил в пальцах какой-то свой очередной талисман на веревочке.

Северус глубоко вдохнул и медленно выдохнул. Взялся за тяжелый дверной молоток, как из сказки про королей и чудовищ. Стук вышел негромкий, даже обидно стало.

Он так и стоял, навытяжку, как перед генералом, пока дверь ему не отворили. А заняло это добрых пять минут. Мог бы спасовать уже дважды, но за спиной караулил Гарри, а свернутый вчетверо Гуффи в кармане всё скалился двумя своими идиотскими зубами. Пот катил по спине, грязные пряди облепили лицо, и что уж было за выражение на этом самом лице, оставалось только гадать. Не самое приятное, наверное, потому что тот, кто за дверью топтался, смотрел в глазок и открывать не хотел.

Наконец, дверь отворилась.

Гарри встрепенулся, когда Северус пересек площадь и направился к нему.

– Что, и это всё? Даже в дом не зайдешь? – спросил он, шагая следом. Пытаясь поспевать за широким четким шагом. – Кто была эта женщина?

– Миссис Блэк, – коротко ответил Северус, глядя перед собой.

– Твоя знакомая?

– Мать моего… знакомого.

– С которым ты воевал? – проницательно догадался Гарри. Северус кивнул, и больше вопросов не последовало.

Северус сам заговорил, когда они уселись на скамейку, поджидая обратный автобус:

– Сдался тебе этот тис.

Гарри недоуменно поднял брови.

– Выгоревший, – сухо пояснил Северус. – Стоило из-за него поднимать шум? Всё равно он мертвый.

– Как знать, – Гарри пожал плечами. – Может, только снаружи.

Серевус усмехнулся. Потом поскучнел.

– Она… абсолютно безумна, – вполголоса произнес он.

– Мне показалось, она на тебя кричала, – Гарри уставился на дорогу.

– Да, – Северус поджал губы. – Она кричала.

– А твоего друга… не было дома? – осторожно подбирая слова, уточнил Гарри.

– Нет, – коротко ответил Северус. Они молча зашли в автобус, водитель был тот же, уставился во все глаза. Пошел он к черту. Пошел к черту.

Устроившись в самом конце автобуса, Северус вытянул ногу и запрокинул голову. Он глубоко вдохнул и медленно выдохнул. Почувствовал, как Гарри ерзает рядом на сидении.

– Я могу сыграть тебе на губной гармошке, – раздалось у самого уха.

– Нет, благодарю покорно.

– Я могу сделать тебе такую рубашку. Я сам ее разукрасил, все эти разводы.

– Нечем здесь гордиться.

– Ты не думаешь, что уже пора снять форму?

Северус сглотнул.

В какой-то момент он почувствовал короткое прикосновение к локтю.

– Мне здесь выходить, – сказал Гарри мягко. – Друзья меня ждут.

– Хорошо, – выдавил Северус.

– Увидимся, – Гарри взмахнул ему рукой, уже на подножке. Он спрыгнул на тротуар и зашагал прочь, загребая пыль своими широкими штанинами. Северус вышел чуть позже, застыл у мусорного бака, прямой, как стойкий оловянный солдатик. Он протянул кулак над урной и растопырил пальцы; маленький бумажный комок упал вниз. Торжественное прощание, залпы из всех орудий. Он повернулся и зашагал домой.

Солнце припекало сверху, ботинки ступали тяжело. Невидимый автомат хлопал по бедру.

Может, Гарри прав, и пора упрятать эту чертову форму подальше. Сложить, наконец, оружие.

Заняться чем-то еще, вместо войны.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> «What's the use in trying?  
> All you get is pain.  
> When I needed sunshine I got rain»
> 
> The Monkees – «I'm A Believer»

И шум этот, шум. Сливался в сплошной стрекот, как пение цикад в траве, как хлопанье мокрых прикладов по бедрам, как удары ливня или снижение самолета: к третьему дню в этой какофонии ты учишься различать тональности, и самолет со снарядами на слух узнаешь мгновенно. Если жить, конечно, хочешь.

А хотели-то все.

Но тут еще – голоса, крики, лозунги, пение... щелчки, с которыми фотоаппараты «стреляют» в толпу: звук, словно курок спустили. Неровный гул идет словно бы от самой земли, из-под раскаленного асфальта. Полиция тут как тут: потные, изнуренные лица под касками. И треньканье, звон – Северус никак не мог сообразить, откуда он. Всё остальное узнал, понял, пока пробирался через толпу, но этот назойливый, тихий звон отовсюду... может, в его голове?

Его предупреждали, что это может случиться. Что всякие вещи будут слышаться или вставать перед глазами, словно наяву. Сказали, могут подводить руки-ноги... и с головой не в порядке. Контуженный. Он за себя не отвечает, если что – контуженный. Так и объяснит потом на суде, если Поттера откопают.

Хотя вряд ли откопают – Северус всё делал на совесть, и ямы рыл, и головы откручивал.

Вопрос контроля, сказали. «Вопрос контроля». С тех пор фразочка в голове и засела. Контроль – это всё, на чем держался Северус в последние годы, до тех пор, пока в армию не ушел. Он, честно сказать, был на грани. А потом – одной размашистой подписью – очутился во Вьетнаме, там, где никаких вопросов не осталось.

Стреляй или беги. Иногда одновременно. Если жить, конечно, хочешь.

А хотели все.

Ну а здесь что? Ни самолетов, ни внезапных ночных атак – живи себе на здоровье, траву на газоне подравнивай и книги читай. Вот только что ни день – то проблемы, неприятности. Из-за треклятущего Поттера. И его друзей... сколько у нормального человека может быть друзей? (Не берем Северуса – тут своя статистика). А у этого шалопая, кажется, куда ни плюнь – друг. Или подруга. Все люди – друзья, братья-сестры, и нет войне.

На площади собрался, кажется, весь город. Толпа была такая тесная, что людям приходилось одновременно вдыхать и выдыхать, чтобы не раздавить друг друга. Кто-нибудь обязательно упадет и окажется под ногами, но это уже – не забота Северуса. Он пробирался вперед, отталкивая людей с дороги, протискиваясь между ними, пробивая своим телом толпу. Нечем было дышать, от сладковато-кислого запаха сводило желудок, зубы ныли – слишком сильно Северус сжал челюсть. Он бы откусил Поттеру голову и размолол ее своими зубами (его зубы могут выглядеть как угодно – кривыми, желтыми или крупными, но, по крайней мере, они не вылетают после первого же удара в баре). Надо было только сначала разыскать паршивца.

Сплошные лица – пестрота. Яркий макияж, цветы, ленты... самодельные транспаранты. Всюду этот знак – круг с тремя линиями. У Поттера такой обычно болтался на длинном шнурке на шее. Северус никогда не носил побрякушек. Он не девчонка. Если бы его отец увидел на нем что-то подобное, пришлось бы несладко. Поттер, кажется, сирота. Они не обсуждали это, но слухами земля полнится.

Полиция все прибывала. Они уже окружили толпу плотным кольцом, тут и там возникали стычки. Люди – кричащие, обезумевшие от жары или наркотиков – требовали мира, и требование это звучало угрожающе. Как рев теряющего высоту самолета. Северус озирался по сторонам почти в отчаянии. Его стиснули со всех сторон, атаковали звуками и цветами, и пульс колотился всё громче, всё быстрее. Северус чувствовал его на виске, чувствовал, как вздувается тонкая вена.

Лишь бы умом не тронуться. Он читал о таком в газетах: бывшие солдаты начинали стрелять в гражданских, нападали на людей, устраивали беспорядки. Он не из таких, он держит себя в руках, держит отменно... вопрос контроля... у него нет оружия, в любом случае, и худшее, что может произойти – он потеряет сознание, окажется под ногами этих бездельников, и поминай, как звали.

Тут он и заметил Поттера. Возле самого полицейского кордона – ну а как же иначе! Вечно лезет на рожон, всегда в первых рядах. Его бы на поле боя – стал бы самым молодым командиром. Или подорвался бы на первой же мине. Как знать... нет, пусть лучше размахивает своим плакатом, требует любви, или чего там они все хотят. Северус ринулся к нему, краем глаза отмечая – полицейские уже теряют терпение, тут и там мелькают дубинки. Скоро здесь станет горячо.

Он растолкал приятелей Поттера, рыжего дылду с одуванчиками в волосах и его лохматую подружку, а затем вцепился в костлявое плечо мальчишки.

– Ага, ты всё-таки решил к нам присоединиться! – Поттер улыбнулся так широко, что на секунду Северус не мог говорить, не мог думать. Зато мог действовать – это, к счастью, получалось чисто автоматически.

Он взвалил Поттера на плечо, быстрее, чем тот успел пикнуть. Легкий, мальчишка был слишком легкий. Изогнулся в его руках, попытался вырваться – и только плотнее прижался теплым боком к щеке, а Северус, сам того не желая, втянул носом запах. И, крепко придерживая под ягодицами, двинулся прочь.

Первая серьезная драка началась с правого края. Полицейские замахали дубинками, подоспело подкрепление, кто-то тонко, пронзительно закричал... и тут же толпа заколыхалась, как волны, поднялась суета, кто-то бежал, кто-то толкался, сверху на Северуса обрушился чей-то транспарант, а Поттер не желал лежать смирно и всё царапал спину, точнее, плотный пиджак, под которым сопревшая спина уже давно перестала ощущаться – как и всё тело.

– Пусти, пусти, – требовал Поттер, но Северус был глух и нем, он выносил мальчишку с поля боя, как выносил до этого своих раненых соратников. Остановился, только прошагав до конца улицы, когда гул толпы стих позади. Аккуратно опустил своего непутевого соседа, отступил на шаг, игнорируя стреляющую в левую ногу боль.

– Ну и зачем это? – воскликнул Поттер, вцепившись себе в волосы. – Я же не маленький! Там – все наши, а я их, получается, бросил, да? Ты зачем пришел? Я разве просил?

– Не стоит благодарностей, – процедил Северус, духота доконала его окончательно, и перед глазами плыли темные точки. Пот стекал по вискам и по шее, за воротник рубашки, щекотал кожу. Возмущенные вопли Поттера не достигали сознания, зато отчетливо было видно его глаза – широко распахнутые, ярко-зеленые, блестящие. За этими стекляшками, перекошенными на лице.

Круто развернувшись, Поттер поспешил обратно – в гущу событий, туда, где бестолково махали руками и обещали пустить слезоточивый газ. Северус прислонился к стене, переводя дыхание. Он медленно опустился на землю, выпрямив больную ногу, и стиснул зубы. Через секунду кто-то тронул его за плечо.

– Эй... эй, ты как? Окей?

Открыв глаза, Северус уставился на Поттера. Тот плюхнулся на землю рядом, взволнованный, и нетерпеливо сдувал челку, падающую на глаза.

Северус почувствовал, как против его воли губы расплываются в кривой ухмылке.

– Окей, – солгал он просто.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> «For those who come to San Francisco  
> Be sure to wear some flowers in your hair  
> If you come to San Francisco  
> Summertime will be a love-in there»
> 
> The Mamas and The Papas – «San Francisco»

Они проехали без остановки два штата, а потом их свалила ночь; темное, широкое, как брезентовый тент палатки, накрыло небо, и в нем не было звезд. «Там, у моря, будет видно», – прошептал Гарри, будто доверил страшную тайну, и ткнулся горячим носом куда-то в щеку. Всю дорогу тыкался, щенок, мальчишка, неразумный и беззаботный.

Их можно было бы принять за сына с отцом, путешествующих по делам. Какие-нибудь букмекеры, продавцы, свидетели, мало ли таких нынче, обнищавших, но цепких? У них в фургоне могли бы лежать стопки библий, мешки конопли, донорские органы… сердца, катающиеся туда-сюда по пыльному полу при каждом резком повороте.

Их можно было бы принять за бродяг, за пилигримов, за беглых преступников, за призраков на дороге… на зеркале висит мешочек с бисером, лобовое стекло заклеено наклейками, лозунгами, сухими листьями, в багажнике что-то звенит и грохочет, и левое заднее колесо спустило на предыдущем резком повороте.

Их можно было бы принять за двух соседей, ни с того ни с сего ринувшихся в путь. К морю, к морю.

***

Август пах сожженными листьями – так, словно раньше срока пришла осень. И Поттера, видно, гнала эта осень, как любую другую перелетную птицу. Тревога ощущалась в воздухе, напряжение. Ночные переборы гитары теперь затихали рано, и темные силуэты на крыльце соседнего дома появлялись всё реже, всё реже вспыхивали огоньки-светлячки самокруток. Северус чувствовал: скоро сорвется с места. Ведь это не человек, это – перекати-поле. Скиталец.

И Гарри сорвался. Собрал вещички – Северус и сам так когда-то собирался, всё, что нужно, умещалось в заплечный мешок. Пара футболок, трусы и старые письма, которые и хранить горько, и выбросить жалко. Северус взял их с собой туда, на войну, хотя ни разу не перечитывал – не до сантиментов было, да и к чему? Осколки оставили на его теле видимые следы, шрамы, глубокие и уродливые, как воронки взрывов на сухой земле, а письма были всего лишь бумагой и чернилами, и унижение, которое крылось за ними – болезненное, нестерпимое унижение – забылось, растеряло краски, как любая старая боль.

Торба, расшитая бисером, а в ней… что в ней? Адресная книга, смятая фотография и длинный, облезлый шарф с бахромой. Деревянная самодельная свистелка, стеклянные шарики, амулеты, лимонные дольки, кассеты с размотанной пленкой, бутерброд, завернутый в салфетку, растянутый свитер, увешанный значками, сухие цветы… столько хлама, что и вообразить страшно – половину они растеряли по дороге, всё, кроме фотографии, за ней Гарри приглядывал. В последний раз Северус видел её сложенной вчетверо, белый уголок выглядывал из кармана линялых джинсов.

Однажды утром Гарри собрался и покинул свой дом. Северус знал, что это утро настанет. Он говорил себе: к лучшему. Спокойней будет без соседа. Уродливая улица, вымирающий район. Дома, как шаткие зубы, – какой снесут, какой сожгут, а какой стоит себе пустым, покинутым (и тут же оскверненным, конечно же, надписями и россыпью окурков). Северус решил, что свой дом отстроит, залатает крышу, покрасит стены, поставит высокий забор – чтобы никто любопытный нос не совал. Он всё так славно придумал, а Гарри возьми да позови его за собой…

Кинул камушек в окошко.

Никто не кидал ему камушков. Не звал в ночи. Северус понятия не имел, что это случится с ним теперь – на четвертом десятке лет. Он лежал в постели без сна, проклиная всё на свете. Его пытали то кошмары, то чертова нога, а затем раздался тихий, вкрадчивый звук… и снова. По наитию Северус подскочил к окну, выглянул наружу – Гарри стоял в саду, переминаясь с ноги на ногу.

«Поедем вместе», – попросил Гарри, а Северус ответил:

«Путешественник из меня никакой».

Глаза у Гарри были темно-зелеными, как бутылочные стеклышки, как осколки, сквозь которые так красиво смотреть на солнце… помоечные сокровища, Северус хранил их в детстве, как зеницу ока.

«Поедем вместе», – попросил Гарри.

«Мне надо искать работу».

Стара присказка; Северус уже знал, что с этим тяжело придется, обошел пару мест, да только без толку. На первое время деньги имелись, ну и что с ними, с деньгами? Утекают, как вода, ему ли не знать. Ветеранская пенсия – насмешка, а за простреленную ногу просить прибавку гордость не позволила. Стоит ли вменять в заслугу то, что Северус сплоховал? Замешкался, дал себя подстрелить… за это штрафовать следует, не доплачивать.

«Поедем вместе… на море».

Северус не собирался никуда ехать.

«Дай мне пару дней», – сказал он.

***

Они ехали по континенту наискосок – к морю, мимо выжженных солнцем полей, мимо маленьких пригородных гостиниц и закусочных, где им подавали яичницу с прогорклым маслом. Иногда солнце светило в лобовое стекло, отражалось в гирлянде из бусин, опутавшей салон, дробилось на сверкающие осколки; иногда проливался дождь, прибивая пыль к дороге, делая её темной, похожей на гладь замерзшей реки.

Гарри спал рядом, скорчившись, обхватив себя руками, и на каждой кочке машину встряхивало, его тощее тело бултыхалось туда-сюда, макушка терлась о бедро Северуса, и темные волосы, грязные, спутанные, падали мальчику на лицо. Его лицо, когда он спал, было таким невинным.

Таким красивым.

Северус упорно глядел на дорогу перед собой. Свет от фар проезжавших мимо машин скользил по ним; выхватывал из темноты, спасал из плена. Сердце Северуса билось четко, словно удары молотка, словно подгоняющий отсчет секундомера. Он вел машину в темноте, вел пасмурным влажным утром, вел, пока солнце не нагревало салон сквозь стекла, и в воздухе не разливался запах скошенной травы. Остановив фургон у обочины, Северус закрывал глаза и откидывался на спинку сидения, и под веками вспыхивали огоньки, фейерверки, а затем и взрывы.

Впервые за долгое время он спал, как убитый, и даже выстрелы, звучащие в его голове, не могли пробить плотную стену сна.

Он просыпался за миг до того, как Гарри касался его плеча.

– Включи музыку и опусти стекла, – командовал Северус. Он выбирался из машины, чтобы справить нужду, встав за деревом. Потом они с Гарри поливали друг другу из фляги, умывались, и капли срывались с кончиков их пальцев, падали на сухую землю, моментально исчезая в ней.

Потом они ехали дальше.

***

Северус привык видеть и замечать разные вещи, на которые кто-то другой бы не обратил внимание. «Постоянная бдительность» – жизненный девиз и тяжкая ноша. Он мог бы понять, что происходит, если бы понимал хоть что-то касаемо своего патлатого соседа… но все системы измерения, все показания приборов сбивались, если речь заходила о Гарри.

Проснувшись с утра пораньше, он вышел на крыльцо, хмурый, с чашкой ядреного мерзкого кофе в руке. Настроение было отвратным: всю ночь его гоняли по полям кошмары, а после – по дому – нога. Нога болела, как проклятая, и Северус метался из комнаты в комнату, будто пытаясь убежать от этой боли. Ковылял, как старик, как инвалид, как чертов калека, а потом забился в кладовку, где сел на мешок со всяким барахлом, привалился к стене и замер, сжав зубы. Забился в темный угол; настоящий паук. Отец называл его пауком за длинные худые конечности, за привычку прятаться в темноте, за паучий нрав. Но в тесной комнатке Северусу стало легче дышать: кругом были стены, укрытие… боль потихоньку отступила. Там он и задремал.

А утром вышел на крыльцо своего уродливого старого дома, чтобы вдохнуть немного выхлопных газов и дыма от фабричных труб, чтобы взглянуть на серый, тусклый свет поднимающегося солнца и поприветствовать очередной унылый день. Но вместо этого – только взгляните! – он удостоился чести созерцать Гарри собственной персоной, Гарри, гоняющего граблями по газону всякий сор – пожухлую траву, пестрые фантики от конфет, обугленные самокрутки и обрывки лент. Словно уборка после карнавала – вот только всякий вечер превращался в карнавал, с гитарными переборами, гулом голосов и тенями, танцующими на фоне желтого костра. Северус вспомнил, что давно уже друзья Гарри не приходили к нему. Так оно и выходит: сегодня неразлучны, а завтра – ищи по свету… легкие люди, легкие, как сухие листья, как птицы с полыми костями, как искры, что рассыпаются в разные стороны и гаснут прежде, чем успеваешь поймать взглядом. Что за поколение такое – бунтующих, неуловимых?

Гарри же здесь, до сих пор здесь. Северус сказал: «Дай мне пару дней», и юноша терпеливо ждет, вот и уборкой занялся. Только что это за пара дней, для чего, зачем? Черт дернул согласиться на авантюру. Куда лучше было бы распрощаться с мальчишкой и отпустить на все четыре – кто они друг другу, по сути? Чужаки, посторонние. То странное, хрупкое, что возникло между ними за это лето – это и дружбой-то не назовешь (потому как Северусу Снейпу не нужны никакие друзья). Это болезнь. Болезнь, вот что это.

Закончив с лужайкой, Гарри скрылся в доме, но позже Северус снова занял наблюдательный пункт, заметив, что теперь тот драит террасу. По локти в мыльной воде: кожа блестит от влаги. Ползает на четвереньках, скребет, чистит, челка падает на глаза, даром, что схвачена широкой лентой, темно-зеленой, бархатистой на вид: хотя что там издалека увидишь? Увидишь разве что, как движутся плечи под обтрепанной футболкой, неожиданно широкие, крепкие руки выжимают тряпку, а спина выгибается…

Северус бы сплюнул себе под ноги, да воспитание не позволяло. Во рту разлилась горечь, ярость удушливой волной прокатилась по телу. Хватит. Мерзость. Мерзко это – таращиться на своего соседа, думать… хотеть… противоестественного.

(«Ты девчонка! Ты бьешь, как девчонка!..» – дразнили школьные хулиганы, прежде чем он научился драться насмерть).

Гарри весь день драил и мыл, словно решил вдруг сбросить старую шкуру беззаботного, равнодушного к быту бродяги. А к ночи пропал, да только какое кому дело, уж точно не Северусу, не сторож он мальчишке.

А к вечеру Северус услышал подозрительный шум у себя на заднем дворе; он выскочил из дома босой, готовый к схватке с енотами, бездомными, грабителями, уличными хулиганами, с целым миром – но там был только Гарри, разбил палатку, крохотную, на одного человека, едва уместишься; и торчал там, силуэт на брезентовой ширме, театр теней, одинокое маленькое привидение…

– Какого черта? – спросил Северус. Новая блажь? Он не терпел незваных гостей и ясно давал это понять.

– На улице так хорошо… взгляни, сколько звезд видно.

Ни черта на небе не было, кроме густых, гусенично-подобных облаков: не то дым, не то тучи.

«Осень на носу, спятил?» – подумал Северус, а вслух заявил со всей свирепостью, на какую был способен:

– Это частная собственность. Проваливай.

– Это всего лишь лужайка, – безмятежно улыбнулся Гарри, запрокинул к нему лицо, и на миг – на миг показалось, что в глазах его отражаются все те невидимые, несуществующие звезды.

– Это моя лужайка. У тебя есть своя. У тебя есть свой дом, если на то пошло.

– Точно, – Гарри опустил голову, уткнувшись острым подбородком себе в колени. Он прикусил палец, чумазый, грязный свой палец, и Северус едва сдержался, чтобы не дернуть его за волосы, не поднять на ноги, не укутать в какой-нибудь плед.

– Оставайся, если так приспичило, но когда утром придут бродячие собаки – рыться в мусоре – будь добр, не дерись с ними слишком громко.

– Я люблю собак, – мечтательно проговорил Гарри. – И я ни с кем не дерусь.

Еще бы, можно подумать! Северус даже не удивился бы такому исходу; быть может, нагрянь сюда и впрямь стая одичавших, озлобленных шавок, они бы легли подле Гарри, лизали бы ему ладони и приносили цветы, как животные из диснеевских мультфильмов.

– Но если в твою бестолковую голову все-таки закрадется здравый смысл, ты зайдешь в дом прежде, чем наступит обморожение конечностей, – сухо закончил Северус и отступил, спрятался в доме, босыми ногами по мокрой траве. Дверь он оставил незапертой и под утро слышал, как робко, осторожно скрипнули половицы внизу.

***

– Что там, на море? – прошептал Гарри, вдохи и выдохи в тишине, шуршание смятой попоны, которой они укрылись на третью ночь. «Спи», – велел Северус, но его приказы давно не имели власти, и теперь он слушал, как ворочается с боку на бок Гарри, как с шелестом вылетает дыхание из его приоткрытых губ… дыхание и вопросы.

– Там, на море, много песка и воды, – Северус положил руку себе на лоб, почесал брови, подыскал слова. И Гарри – Гарри их тоже нашел.

– Песок и вода…

– И камни, – добавил Северус, – и вонючие чайки.

– Они так красиво кричат…

– Еще там корабли.

– Мы увидим корабли? – спросил Гарри очень тихо, очень нежно, и Северусу внезапно захотелось сесть за руль и ехать, ехать на всей скорости, разыскать хоть один разнесчастный кораблик…

– Да. Много разных кораблей. Мы увидим, как они проплывают мимо.

– И мы зайдем в воду?

– Как скажешь… – устало вздохнул Северус. «Спи». Сказка на ночь – от человека, патологически неспособного их рассказывать; для человека, способного в них верить.

– Оно красивое? Море?.. – спросил Гарри.

– Красивое. И пугающее, – ответил Северус бездумно.

Они замолчали, наконец-то засыпая. Два человека, никогда не бывшие у моря, не ступавшие в него – но готовые это исправить.

***

Стоило догадаться; стоило бы, да только времена проницательности остались позади, и теперь Северус мог лишь недоуменно хмуриться. Машина остановилась у дома, дорогая блестящая тачка, откидной верх, рокочущий голос из приемника под бешеный шум: теперь это называется музыкой. Северус уходил по делам, вернулся, а машина как раз притормозила у калитки, раскидав камушки из-под колес. Из нее выбрался толстый детина, яркий пиджак, волосы уложены гелем, шея передавлена галстуком, штамп на лбу «недоумок» – Северус всегда видел эту печать убожества на лицах людей. Детина направился к дому и скрылся в нем.

Северус сложил руки на груди. Он разглядывал машину пару минут с тем же брезгливым любопытством, с каким выходцы из районов получше оглядываются по сторонам, попав в этот квартал. Затем направился в соседнюю калитку, открыл дверь, прошел через гостиную и выглянул на задний двор. Гарри лежал на траве, дотянув из дома шнур магнитофона, он слушал музыку и выдыхал в небо струйки дыма.

Безмятежно улыбнулся, когда Северус навис над ним, загораживая солнце.

– Сквоттер?

Слышал он про таких; мошенники, бездельники, пробирающиеся в чужие дома. Рыскающие в поисках лазейки, норы, куда можно пробраться: разорители холодильников, грабители почтовых ящиков, осквернители обоев.

– А, так он приехал, – Гарри улыбнулся, лениво, медленно растянул припухшие губы. Он поднял руку, поворачивая кисть так и этак, разглядывая лицо Северуса через пальцы. – Вы уже познакомились?

– Не имели такой чести, – процедил Северус, с отвращением глядя на сонное лицо. Дурманящий запах расползался вокруг, сладкий, тошнотворный, им провоняла одежда Северуса, им провонял весь дом – моментально. Утром Северус наступил на стеклянную бусину, а в стоке раковины обнаружил цветочный ком: смятые, увядшие, мокрые бутоны. Покинув один объект, Гарри захватывал другой, неотвратимо и без единого выстрела: почти природная оккупация, как плющ на стене.

– Это мой кузен, Дадли. Он о-о-очень славный парень, – вдруг запел Гарри на манер поздравительной песенки. Потом засмеялся, раскинул руки в стороны, закрыл глаза. – Ты слышишь прибой? Нам нужно ехать.

– Так что с домом? – не отступал Северус. Когда-то он гордился своим упрямством; если ты не блещешь талантами, гордишься и малым. – Твой кузен, похоже, не имеет ни малейшего понятия, что ты жил там последние пару месяцев.

– Он еще не проникся идеей.

– Идеей? – Северус выгнул бровь. Мальчишка вдруг повернулся набок, свернулся калачиком, прижимая колени к груди. – О том, что надо забыть о самом понятии «собственность»?

– О том, что главное – это любовь.

– Любовью по счетам не заплатишь. И чем ты собрался ужинать сегодня – любовью? А ночевать где будешь, когда придут холода? В домике на дереве? Даже не надейся, что я позволю тебе жить на моем заднем дворе.

– В мире есть много мест, – откликнулся Гарри. – Мой дом – везде, куда бы я ни пошел. Это значит, что я свободен.

– Это значит, что ты – бездомный, – проворчал Северус.

Позже он вынес на задний двор ужин. Макароны в магазинной тарелке из фольги, сардины из банки, крупно порезанный хлеб. Он давно привык есть, не ощущая вкуса. И теперь – поглощал еду, быстро и угрюмо, забрасывал топливо в топку. Кидал косые взгляды на Гарри, но тот, похоже, был не из привередливых: даже притворился, мол, вкусно всё. Облизывал пальцы, ухмылялся, а в волосах его торчали травинки и всякий природный сор. Настоящее гнездо, птицы вот не хватает.

Потом они сидели молча на ступеньках крыльца, глядя, как в сгущающихся сумерках зажигаются светлячки. Было так тихо… но Северус будто слышал какую-то тихую, едва различимую мелодию. Это вовсе не походило на взрывы в его голове; глупости. Гарри вновь принялся сворачивать самокрутку, а на мрачный взгляд Северуса пожал плечами:

– Хочешь?

– Обойдусь без этой мерзости.

– Это не мерзость… это магия.

– Это магия для слабаков.

Гарри склонил голову к плечу, глядя на Северуса в темноте.

– А тебе… никогда не хотелось стать слабаком? Хотя бы на полчасика?

Вздор какой…

– Нет, – отрезал Северус. И мысли не было.

– Наверное, от этого очень устаешь… – вздохнул Гарри, потом замолчал, раскуривая самокрутку, набирая полные щеки дыма. Выдохнул, уставился заворожено, как дым извивается в воздухе, медленно растворяясь, но перед тем словно принимая очертания – как призрачный змей, облако, птица, лань… просто дым, в конце концов. Самый обычный дым.

– От чего я должен уставать? – рявкнул Северус, когда понял, что продолжения фразы не последует. Гарри удивленно взглянул на него.

– М-м? А, да вот от этого… ты всегда такой… кажется, будто ты сделан из кусочков, которые только усилием воли удерживаешь вместе, а если расслабишься на секунду – то распадешься. И еще кажется, что тебе все время, каждую секунду ужасно тяжело, что на это уходит ужасно много сил…

– Ты несешь бред.

– Да, я знаю.

Гарри хмыкнул, откинулся назад, опираясь локтями о ступени. Задел коленкой колено Северуса, и тот не отстранился, потому что музыка… музыка звучала в ушах, заглушая всё на свете.

– Это дом моей матери, – тихо сказал Гарри, и Северус едва не пропустил это мимо ушей.

– Так значит, он все-таки принадлежит тебе?

– Дядя Вернон отдал его Дадли, когда тот захотел жить отдельно. Там сделали ремонт и все дела, но Дадли всё равно не понравилось. Он бывает в этих местах только пару раз в году. В остальное время я могу жить там, если никто об этом не узнает.

– Но ведь дом по праву твой?

Гарри пожал плечами, растянутая майка сползла, открывая кожу, в сумерках золотистую – будто мальчик был сделан из золота, сплетен из солнца.

– Нет ничего моего. И в то же время всё – мое.

– Брось эти дурацкие философствования! – разозлился Северус, – Это всего лишь отговорки. Ты всего лишь бесхребетный идиот, и позволяешь выставить тебя из собственного дома! В этом мире нужно бороться за свое место, нужно сражаться, иначе тебя попросту уничтожат.

– А я не хочу сражаться, – Гарри положил руку на стиснутый кулак Северуса, успокаивая. – Я не хочу заниматься войной, когда можно… другим, – зеленые глаза смущенно заблестели из-под опущенных ресниц, а потом Гарри вдруг качнулся, и… губы его мазнули по щеке Северуса, мягкое, ласковое прикосновение.

Словно удар.

Северус вскочил на ноги, тут же едва не упав, потому что левая подкосилась, проклятая левая, подвела в бою, ведь всё вокруг – бой, как бы ни старались закрыть на это глаза хиппи и подобные им, все вокруг – бой, даже в обманчиво-мирные моменты, когда сумерки и светлячки и сладкий дым и всё это… проклятье. Всё это – ловушка, а Северус угодил в нее, и теперь отступал, стратегически – панически – как угодно – пятился к дому. Гарри тоже поднялся, швырнул окурок прочь – сияющая дуга в темноте, как упавшая звезда, как саламандра с огненным хвостом, остывшая в сырой траве в тот же миг, как приземлилась.

– Я отправляюсь спать, – хрипло сообщил Северус, пятясь, не поворачиваясь к мальчишке спиной, словно к врагу. Гарри опустил голову.

– Ты трус.

Тихое слово прозвучало оглушительным залпом, сразу – и на поражение, ранен-убит, и Северус застыл, втягивая холодный ночной воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы. В два шага он оказался напротив Гарри, схватил его за плечи, хорошенько встряхивая, – низкорослый, вялый, Гарри навалился на него, запрокинув голову.

– Не смей называть меня трусом, – прошипел Северус ему прямо в лицо, крохотные капельки слюны слетели с его губ, падая на губы Гарри, дистанционный поцелуй – как бы не наделать бед… в ушах шумело, и Северус с ужасом понимал, что не может себя контролировать больше, что все его куски – все жалкие куски его тела, его сознания, его гордости – дрожат и балансируют, готовые рассыпаться в стороны. Он мог натворить бед, он мог совершить глупость, в конечном счете, ведь он – контуженный, да и до войны был чокнутым, иногда на него нападала такая черная, невозможная ярость, что перед глазами всё плыло, и горло сжимало, и воздух не мог попасть в легкие, а пальцы скрючивались, будто когти птицы, и тогда отец называл его диким, называл его «ведьминским отродьем», а значит, мать когда-то тоже знала эту ярость, когда-то тоже могла напугать, прежде чем этот темный огонь не затушили в ней тумаками и прочим.

Ну а сейчас – сейчас он держал Гарри, вцепившись в его плечи своими скрюченными пальцами, уткнувшись своим длинным носом в его нос, и шипел, кривя губы после каждого слова:

– Ты ничего не знаешь об этом мире… щенок, мальчишка… ты ничего не знаешь о трусости или отваге… ты и твои безголовые друзья – что вы знаете о войне, о мире? Что вы знаете о настоящей боли, о настоящей смерти, когда вы выплескиваете краску и кричите «убийцы», видели вы когда-нибудь кровь? Видели вы разбитые головы, тела, раскиданные кусками, видели вы людей, которые были красными с ног до головы – в собственной и чужой крови? Слышали вы выстрелы, настоящие, не эти хлопушки? Когда надо бежать со всех ног, когда надо стрелять, или тебя подстрелят, когда нет своих и чужих, а только страх, и страх заслоняет все, и бежишь, и бежишь, не видя дороги, а за спиной – крики, и всё в дыму, и так больно… так больно…

Задыхаясь, Северус замолчал. Гарри замер, притих в его хватке, будто кролик в объятьях змеи.

– Так что не говори мне о трусости. Я могу не быть героем, не быть смельчаком, но я прошел этот ад и выжил. Мне плевать, что ты проповедуешь – я знаю самый главный закон, закон, по которому жили поколения до нас – и будут жить поколения после. Всё очень просто: дерись или беги. Дерись… или… беги.

Он перевел дыхание, постепенно приходя в себя. Пелена рассеялась, огромное напряжение, скрутившее его тело, постепенно отпускало – и он снова мог контролировать себя, разве что сердце яростно колотилось в груди. Северус медленно расцепил пальцы. Он осмелился посмотреть Гарри в глаза, ожидая увидеть страх, робость, обиду, но никак не сострадание… никак нет, сэр. Отшатнувшись, он едва не вскрикнул, когда руки Гарри обвили его поперек туловища, вновь притягивая, и теперь уже Гарри крепко держал его – обнимал его. Северус попытался вырваться, но мальчишка пристал, как репейник, нет, как плющ, он разрушал Северуса, как каменную стену, проникая во все трещины, разбивая на части своими выходками, своей дерзостью, своей… нежностью.

Невыносимо.

Гарри обнимал его, пока Северус не прекратил сопротивляться, пока не застыл, потрясенный и побежденный, и тогда принялся мягко поглаживать по спине. Его узкие ладони скользили по лопаткам, вдоль позвоночника, поднимались к шее, выписывая круги и линии.

– Я не хочу драться, не хочу бежать, – прошептал Гарри ему в плечо, утыкаясь туда носом, а потом поднял лицо – приподнялся на цыпочках – и Северус заворожено глядел на его губы. – Я выбираю… третий вариант.

В следующую секунду случился поцелуй – а потом Северус резко ударил Гарри в грудь, так, что тот отлетел в сторону, вскинув испуганно руку к сердцу. Повернувшись на пятках, Северус кинулся к дому и захлопнул дверь прежде, чем Гарри успел бы крикнуть что-то вслед.

Для него хороши были оба варианта.

***

Той же ночью мальчишка пришел к нему. Тихонько поднялся по лестнице и замер в дверях спальни, вглядываясь в темноту, пытаясь определить, спит Северус или нет. Конечно же, тот ворочался с боку на бок, бессонный, и теперь сел в постели, стиснув в кулаках одеяло.

– Ты всё еще не передумал ехать со мной? – прошептал Гарри, цепляясь за дверной косяк. Северус покачал головой. – Я больше не могу здесь.

– Мы отправляемся завтра.

Гарри засмеялся, тихо, закрыв рот ладонью, чтобы заглушить смех, а в какой-то момент показалось, что он вовсе и не смеется, а даже наоборот. Наконец, успокоившись, он отнял руку от лица.

– Прости меня, Северус… – жалобно сказал он.

Северус уставился на одеяло.

– Ничего, – пробормотал после долгой паузы, а затем услышал, как тихонько закрылась внизу входная дверь. Упав на подушки, Северус зажмурился изо всех сил, и даже прижал кулаки к глазам, яростно вдавливая – до тех пор, пока не вспыхнули звезды.

***

Запястья Гарри были украшены браслетами.

– Это мне подарила Джинни, – рассказывал он про один, из мягких пестрых ниток. – Видишь? Это наши с ней цвета, красный и желтый… а это мне подарила одна девчонка, которую я встретил в попутке, когда добирался до Канзаса в прошлом году… – гипнотический узор на бусинах, сверкающих в солнечном свете. – Это талисман, который сделала Луна. Здесь еще было перо, но я его потерял…

Торчащие нитки и крепкие узелки, опаленные края лент, свисающих к ладони – словно разноцветные кандалы, охватившие обе руки. Узы чужой любви. Таков он, Гарри, – все ему что-то дарили, оставляли на память, вплетали в волосы… сам он – как стена, исписанная посланиями о любви. И это верно, это понятно. Бывают такие люди, которых все любят – просто так, ни за что, они словно созданы особенными, от них исходит невидимый глазу свет, какое-то золотистое сияние… С Гарри – точно такая история, его сложно было не полюбить, хотя Северус пытался изо всех сил.

Он знавал таких людей, встречал в жизни, и немало. Они всегда вызывали в нем глухое раздражение, зависть. За то, что так легко принимали подношения, привязанности, сердца, которые им отдавали в мучительной борьбе. За то, что даже не просили ни о чем подобном, не пытались этого заслужить – и не думали отказываться.

– Вот это – видишь? Куриный бог. Мне привезла его Чжоу, прямо с побережья, она жила там в коммуне полгода… можно сжать его в кулаке и загадать желание. А это…

– Не отвлекай меня, я веду машину, – это звучало резко, звучало грубо, и Гарри пару минут молчал, насупившись. Рассеянно глядел в окошко на проплывающие кроны деревьев, отстукивал ногтем по стеклу какой-то ритм, а потом, позабыв об обидах, предлагал с улыбкой:

– Давай я тебе тоже сделаю? Какой ты любишь цвет?

Северус ненавидел цвета, ненавидел все до единого. Просто потому, что знал: на его жилистом, покрытом ссадинами запястье будет слишком нелепо смотреться хипповская фенечка.

***

Он остановил микроавтобус у дома, бампер – в дюйме от багажника сверкающей пижонской тачки. Гарри выскочил на улицу, оббежал машину, такой взбудораженный, что это казалось почти болезненным. Его глаза были широко распахнуты, губы разъезжались в улыбке.

– Нет! – выдохнул он недоверчиво. Похлопал ладонью по капоту, нагретому солнцем – словно успокаивал лошадь. Северус нетерпеливо распахнул дверцу изнутри, и Гарри забрался на пассажирское сиденье. Из кресла при каждом движении его тощей, ерзающей задницы вырывалось облачко пыли. Северус уже выяснил, что в бардачке – скопище высохших яблочных огрызков, заднее стекло непроницаемо из-за тонкого слоя грязи, на которой процарапаны ругательства, а ремни безопасности выдраны с корнем. В салоне сладко пахло подгнившими фруктами.

– Где ты раздобыл машину? – в голосе Гарри было столько абсолютного восхищения, что Северус почувствовал, как горят его щеки. Он стиснул зубы, глядя на дорогу, и пару раз без особого успеха пытался завести эту рухлядь, прежде чем они смогли медленно отъехать от дома.

– Я не собираюсь путешествовать автостопом, вот и всё, – сварливо откликнулся он.

Он пояснил – почти оправдываясь – что этот фургон много лет пылился в гараже, и что он почти не на ходу, но сколько-то протянет, и что Северус взял его в аренду у одного старого знакомого, за которым был должок. Что-то в этом роде – он говорил, не задумываясь, а Гарри и не слушал даже, вертел лохматой башкой, разглядывая уродливую, изодранную обивку кресел, пошлые картинки, приклеенные к потолку салона, черные комочки дохлых мух, усеявших приборную доску.

– Предел мечтаний, – заявил он.

– Куда ты хочешь отправиться? – спросил Северус, как только их квартал остался позади, и Гарри тут же ответил:

– Отвези меня в Сан-Франциско.

Им пришлось сделать остановку уже через полчаса. Северус вывалился из машины, согнувшись пополам, и его тут же вырвало желчью. Завтрак утек в слив еще ранним утром, и тошнота клубилась в горле, то заполняя носоглотку едким жжением, то отступая, сворачиваясь тяжелым комом в желудке. Северус сплюнул на землю, пытаясь отдышаться. Гарри выскочил из машины.

– Ты в порядке? – он резко остановился, когда Северус взметнул ладонь, удерживая его на расстоянии.

– Вернись в машину, – прохрипел Северус, опираясь о капот.

– Но…

– Это приказ.

Гарри не подчинялся приказам, вот уж нелепость. Но видно, что-то в голосе Северуса, в его тоне… он забрался в машину и аккуратно захлопнул дверцу, уставившись на Северуса сквозь лобовое стекло.

Северус разогнулся, медленно вдыхая и выдыхая. Поднял голову, разглядывая высокое небо. Когда он сказал, что за давним знакомым «был должок», он почти и не лгал – да только в их краях, в мире, в котором родился и вырос Северус, долги копились и множились до тех пор, пока уже невозможно было разобраться, кто и кому, и в какой степени… Северус не терпел лишних обязательств, а потому согласился, когда старый знакомый предложил сразу и отплатить за фургон помощью по хозяйству. Северус прекрасно знал, с кем имеет дело, и что дом этого человека больше похож на вонючий крысятник, однако переступил через свою брезгливость – он давно научился забывать о ней, и не такому научишься, когда ползешь в грязи, ешь руками и стираешь гной из раны, сжимая ее края, превозмогая боль и отвращение.

Весь прошлый день он провел, обрабатывая дом своего знакомого различными ядами. Насекомые разбегались из-под его ног, платок, повязанный на лицо, не спасал от оглушительной, въедливой вони, которую было не вытравить ни долгим душем, ни сладким дымом хипповской «магии». Поздним вечером, получив ключи от фургона, Северус получил и приглашение – выпить в баре, «по стаканчику», и был почти парализован этим. За все тридцать лет он не получал ни одного приглашения, а теперь что же – принят в скауты? Или каким-то образом этот неряха разглядел в Северусе подобного себе, обывателя-пропойцу? Северус всегда был чужим для них, и предпочел бы оставаться таким отныне.

«Это будет несложно», – подумал он, оборачиваясь к машине и встречая внимательный взгляд зеленых глаз. Гарри подался вперед, наблюдая за ним из-за пыльного стекла, и Северус неловко махнул рукой. «Порядок».

Это будет несложно, в конце-то концов. В глубине души он всегда знал это о себе. Как бы ни старался скрыть, вытравить – ни единым ядом невозможно убить едкое, тошнотворное знание:

Он никогда не был нормальным, как все они, все остальные мужчины.

***

– Теперь ты видишь их? – прокричал Гарри, распрямившись во весь рост. Он стоял на крыше фургона, напряженная, тонкая фигурка в рассеянном лунном свете. Как флюгер, как стрелка, указующая в сторону моря. Он запрокинул руки, рассмеялся в голос, неподдельно счастливый. Протянул руку, ожидая, что Северус вскарабкается к нему.

– Видишь? Звезды.

И звезды были. Множество сияющих крапинок, похожих на брызги краски.

– Мы уже близко, – сказал Северус, спрятав руки в карманы брюк. Он прислонился к капоту, глядя на темную дорогу. – Завтра мы будем на месте.

Позади остались километровые столбы, сожженные завтраки, выброшенные из окошка на ветер ленты, клочки бумаги, фантики… позади остались бродяги, голосующие на обочинах (Гарри хотел подобрать их всех; Северус прибавлял газа). Позади остались шипящие радиостанции, неприветливые города, пестрые ярмарки, поля и фермы, столкнувшиеся машины, оборванные провода, митинги несогласных, коровьи перегоны, безумцы с картонками-пророчествами: «Он Видит».

– Если едешь… в Сан-Франциско… – тихо запел Гарри, обхватив себя руками под пронизывающим ночным ветром. – Знаешь, у тебя отросли волосы.

Северус неопределенно хмыкнул. Отросли, ну да. Уродливая военная стрижка стала уродливой гражданской: тонкие сальные пряди падали на глаза, щекотали уши. Затылок по-прежнему обдувал холодный воздух. Когда-то он переживал по поводу своих волос; прошли те времена.

В мире есть куда больше вещей, достойных беспокойства.

К примеру: в глаза будто песка насыпали.

– Слезай оттуда, – велел Северус, забираясь в машину и включая обогреватель. С треском и мерцанием тот заработал, горячий воздух согрел озябшие руки. Они завернутся в пледы и поспят эту ночь, чтобы въехать в Сан-Франциско с закатом.

Закрыв глаза и вытянувшись на спине, Северус начал считать вдохи и выдохи. Ровно, раз за разом: это помогало обычно. Контролируй сознание, дисциплинируй разум. Человек – хозяин своего тела, своего мозга. Тени и демоны отступают, кошмары – всего лишь иллюзия, фантомная боль от давно отгремевшего взрыва.

Гарри лег рядом, круглые смешные очки поблескивали в темноте.

– Ты собираешься спать в них? – спросил Северус, не открывая глаз. Шорох; Гарри стянул их с носа и сунул куда-то небрежно, так, что они рисковали проснуться на осколках стекла. Северус не заботился о сохранности всех этих его нелепых аксессуаров. Ему было всего лишь неуютно знать, что Гарри рядом, не спит и способен его разглядывать в полумраке – с этого станется!

Вдох. Выдох. Ничего сложного.

Легкое прикосновение к лицу – на грани сна и яви.

Проснувшись, Северус выскребал из спутанных прядей цветы.

***

Когда машина остановилась, взметнув из-под колес облако песка, Гарри не двинулся с места. Он застыл неподвижно, подняв плечи, будто удивлялся чему-то – что море такое большое, или что оно такое темное, или что оно действительно существует. Ни Северус, ни Гарри не произнесли ни слова, сидели в полной тишине, и постепенно крики чаек становились всё громче, пока одна, крупная, пучеглазая, не рухнула сверху на капот, ударив крыльями о лобовое стекло.

Северус вздрогнул, разжимая стиснутые на руле пальцы.

– Чего ты ждешь? – сказал он, и Гарри взглянул на него, словно хотел спросить разрешения. – Вперед.

Он глядел, как Гарри вывалился из машины и понесся к воде, увязая в песке. Он видел, как на секунду Гарри притормозил, и его силуэт на фоне бесконечной, сверкающей в солнечных лучах воды дрогнул, как мираж, как видение: с Северусом случалось такое прежде, когда-то очень-очень давно, и только теперь он вдруг вспомнил… он вспомнил, как в момент величайшего напряжения, за секунду до того, как его ранило, он заметил в зеленой пестроте мальчишку. Он еще подумал тогда: «какого черта?» и, кажется: «гражданский!» и потом: «как же больно»…

А потом позабыл. Начисто. Раз – и стерлось из памяти, будто и не было никогда.

Сердце его заколотилось. Вытаращив глаза, Северус глядел, как Гарри осторожно, почти застенчиво ступает в море – а потом вдруг, раскинув руки, бежит на него, прямо в одежде, бежит на его огромные волны, и ветер разносит звонкий вопль. В одну секунду он скрылся в воде, раз – и нет его, не видно.

Словно и не было никогда.

Северус медленно выбрался наружу и пошел к берегу на негнущихся ногах. Ветер бросил ему прямо в лицо пригоршню песка, чайки настойчиво кружили над головой, а крохотные брызги коснулись кожи. Добравшись до самого края, там, где песок уходил под воду, Северус остановился.

Гарри появился перед ним, в искрящихся золотом каплях воды, задыхающийся от смеха.

– Это так… ты должен попробовать, ты должен… пойдем со мной!

Он весь светился: как чудо, как видение. Он улыбался во весь рот, мокрые пряди облепили лицо, грудь судорожно вздымалась под намокшей футболкой. Гарри протянул руку, и Северус вцепился в нее.

Он сделал шаг и накрыл губами мокрый смеющийся рот.

Волна захлестнула его ботинки.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> «You want me to act like we've never kissed.  
> You want me to forget, pretend we've never met.  
> And I've tried and I've tried, but I haven't yet.  
> You walk by and I fall to pieces»
> 
> Patsy Cline – «I Fall To Pieces»

Гарри двигали только благие намерения. Он всем желал в этом мире добра (даже тем, кто этого добра совсем не заслуживал), он, казалось, хотел и мог перекроить саму реальность, исправить её каким-то чудом. Открытый, как мотылек, что садится на ладонь и крылья свои распахивает в разные стороны. Таким Северус в детстве усики отрывал. Всё, чего Гарри хотел просто и искренне – немного помочь. Это делало его… опасным.

Северус опасность чуял за версту. Про таких, как он, говорят: держит нос по ветру. Научила его этому не война, это животное, инстинктивное чутье было с ним всегда, сколько он себя помнил, и, может, потому он смог сохранить свою никчемную шкуру до сих пор. Он просто знал, где опасно, и держался подальше. Кто-то назвал бы это трусостью, а Северус называл это «новыми замками».

– У тебя окошко на кухне плохо закрывается, – сообщил Гарри, пробравшись в дом. Буднично прошел через гостиную, скинул кеды со стоптанными пятками. Руки болтаются вдоль тела, очередная футболка с разноцветными разводами. Северус следил за ним искоса, сцепив зубы. Сегодня всё было некстати. Нога вела себя просто отвратительно, и всё вообще было отвратительно. Северус устроился в кресле. Старый приемник на его коленях шипел, как кот.

– Можно? – спросил Гарри, бухнувшись на пол у ног Северуса. Дрянной мальчишка не признавал мебели абсолютно, будто его растили в джунглях. Отдав приемник, Северус переключился на сложенную вдвое газету, перекинутую через подлокотник. Развернул, загораживая лицо.

Гарри приходил каждый вечер, так и сяк раскидывая свои вещи повсюду, будто в этом был какой-то коварный умысел. Северус потом находил его браслеты, ленты, значки, шнурки от кед, какие-то почеркушки между страниц старых маминых книг, остатки чая в кружке со сколом у края. Пару раз Гарри забывал очки, у него их было много, с красными, синими, желтыми стеклами. Северус примерил раз для интереса и выяснил: мальчишка же слепой, как крот. Мало того, что стекляшки были с мощными диоптриями, так еще и весь мир вдруг сделался ядовито-желтым. С такими очками никаких самокруток не потребуется – галлюцинации и без того обеспечены. Северус задался мыслью, а видел ли Гарри мир таким, каков он есть, хотя бы раз в жизни? (Словно сам он видел).

– Мировая штуковина, – заявил Гарри знающим тоном. Он крутил колесико, согнувшись в три погибели, пока через шипение не начали пробиваться голоса. Потом вдруг заиграла музыка. Северус скрипнул зубами.

– Тут кое-кто пытается сосредоточиться, – процедил он. Гарри развалился на полу перед ним, положив приемник на живот. Уставился в потолок с мечтательным видом.

– А ты когда-нибудь влюблялся?

Это еще к чему? Северус приподнял бровь, выглянул из-за газеты.

– Вот так, чтоб с ума сходить? Чтобы прямо голову потерять? – грустно спросил Гарри.

– Взгляни на меня только, – прохрипел Северус с кривой усмешкой. Но Гарри даже головы не повернул. – Вопрос не по адресу.

Это всё песня про любовь, звучащая из приемника. Не стоило его и вовсе чинить, если теперь такие беседы пойдут. Северус не желал обсуждать ничего подобного, ни с единой живой душой, но меньше всего – с Гарри. После того, что между ними произошло.

Гарри болтал обо всякой ерунде так, словно им есть, о чем разговаривать. Северус знал, что поездка не приведет к добру, так и получилось: Гарри взбрело в голову, что они теперь близкие люди, едва ли не друзья. Словно им это нужно – вот так встречаться каждый вечер и болтать о пустяках. Никакие мрачные замечания, оскорбления, долгие минуты молчания, никакие попытки Северуса найти себе более важное дело не срабатывали. Гарри всё равно был здесь, приходил, как бродячий пес, всегда в разное время, твердо уверенный, что его ждут. Северус не ждал, просто куда бы ему деться из дома? Так и садился в кресло с книгой, газетой, чашкой. Садился, поворачивал нос к двери, как флюгер, и ждал летнего ветра.

От Гарри пахло цветами, травой, колой и фруктовой жвачкой, свежей краской, костром и потом. Северус чувствовал этот запах даже по ночам, маясь бессонницей, то на левом боку, то на правом. Запах накатывал на него волнами, как наваждение, и Северус садился в постели, обеспокоенно вслушиваясь в тишину ночного дома. Мать шутила когда-то, что если он влюбится, то непременно носом. Ни с того ни с сего вспомнилось, к чему – кто его разберет. Северус к мозгоправам не обращался и не вникал во всякие эти новые модные штучки, все эти россказни про подсознание и сублимацию. Он не забивал голову всякой ерундой, вместо этого взялся за грандиозную перестановку и расчистил чердак, выгреб оттуда тонны мусора, в том числе и пластинки, от которых Гарри (предсказуемо) пришел в восторг. Приемник был одной из последних находок, и стоило расколотить его на кусочки, вышвырнуть из окна. А Гарри отправить следом.

Острый спазм, пронзивший ногу, заставил Северуса зажмуриться. Дыхание перехватило. Дрогнувшими руками он встряхнул газету, снова закрывая лицо.

– Мне казалось, что я влюблялся, но потом выяснилось, что это всё была ерунда, – протянул Гарри рассеянно, поглаживая приемник кончиками пальцев. – Смешно, да? Столько разговоров об этой любви, а всё равно никогда заранее не узнаешь. Думаешь, что вот она, любовь, и плетешь ей венки… или ему… и целуешься под деревом, и всё остальное… ну… живешь, как ни в чем не бывало. А потом встречаешь кого-то, и ты понимаешь: вот оно как. Когда всё по-настоящему. Вот как это ощущается.

– Если ты пришел сюда разглагольствовать… – прохрипел Северус; Гарри сел, прижимая к груди приемник.

– Что с тобой? – спросил удивленно. – Что-то не так?

«Всё не так», – следовало ему сказать. «Катись отсюда», – следовало сказать. Северус втянул носом воздух, аккуратно сложил газету и отбросил её в сторону.

– Всё. В полном. Порядке, – выдохнул ровно. Гарри склонил голову к плечу, встопорщенные волосы торчали во все стороны. – Ради всего святого, выключи эту дрянь.

– Ладно, – кротко откликнулся мальчишка. Щелкнул рычажком, оборвав припев. – У тебя глаз дергается.

Северус опустил лицо, прижал палец к нижнему веку. Великолепно, разве нет? Калека с нервным тиком, чудесная компания. Поговорим о любви, Гарри, почему бы и нет? Поговорим, черт подери, о любви, будь она проклята. О вечной жизни, зубных феях и вселенской справедливости, обо всех этих прекрасных несуществующих вещах.

– Это всё нога? – тихо спросил Гарри. Кровь бросилась в лицо, Северус отвернулся.

– Пошел вон!

– Ясно.

Вселенская справедливость; зубные феи; вечная жизнь… возможно, всё это доступно Гарри. Мальчишка неуязвим. Будто под незримой защитой – его не ранить, не задеть. Он не отражает зло: поглощает его, как вода, расступается и впускает в себя, невредимый. Все пули и стрелы, камни и палки, все резкие слова – всё это должно быть в нем, глубоко внутри, сплетаться в гладкий узел, и дальше – метаморфозы… песчинка, становящаяся жемчужиной. Не жемчужина чудо – чудо моллюск.

Возможно, Гарри и любовь по плечу.

– Ясно, – только и сказал он, невозмутимый. Подполз поближе, закатал штанину, обнажая его жилистую волосатую ногу, поставил её к себе на колено. Северус мог лишь таращиться на это, вцепившись в подлокотники.

– Какого черта ты творишь? – да, и это еще он мог пробормотать. Гарри пожал плечом, футболка сползла, в растянутом вороте показалась ключица.

– Вообще-то, я никогда не задумывался раньше об этом. Не особо, – продолжил Гарри тихонько, пока его пальцы сосредоточенно, внимательно исследовали лодыжку. – Я знаю, что любовь, как вода, она повсюду, и мы сами из неё сделаны, и плаваем в ней, и можем не замечать, но если её не станет, все мы сразу возьмем и вымрем…

– Какой бред, – Северус не мог пошевелиться, мог лишь смотреть на склоненную макушку Гарри, на прядки, которые торчали над атласной лентой, пересекающей лоб. – Отпусти мою чертову ногу.

– …и что любовь это сила, я тоже знаю, и вроде как знал всегда, но ведь при этом столько вопросов всё равно остается.

«Он не в себе», – решил Северус. Должно быть, это все дурман из самокруток. Когда пальцы Гарри задевали темные волоски на ноге, мурашки пускались маршировать по спине, и Северус стискивал зубы так сильно, что они должны были уже раскрошиться.

– Вот, например, я люблю всех своих друзей, а они любят меня. И я целую их, а они меня, и это нормально. Это просто… нормально. Но есть другие поцелуи. После них всё меняется, и глупо даже притворяться, будто всё по-прежнему.

Северус не мог дышать. Он натурально задыхался, и что там! Он вытянулся в струнку в кресле, горло сжалось, в висках стучали барабаны: крепкий, глухой звук, атака, наступление. Всё, чего хотел Северус – отступить, сбежать, найти укрытие, но Гарри крепко держал его. Словами и пальцами.

– Иногда мне кажется, это потрясно – влюбиться так сильно. А иногда я думаю, что просто болван, – Гарри хмыкнул. Болван, вот уж точно. Его пальцы мягко и уверенно сжимали и массировали лодыжку, поднимались к икре, скользили под колено, к закатанной штанине. Он мог ощутить шрамы, конечно же, он мог. Они не бросались в глаза, но выпирали на коже, длинные и отвратные, как дождевые черви. И Гарри касался их, накрывал ладонью, будто мог стереть.

Он прикасался так, как не должен прикасаться к мужчине.

– Ты просто мальчишка, – прохрипел Северус. – Ты еще ничего не смыслишь в этом. Должны быть границы, существуют правила…

– Какие еще границы? – вскинул Гарри глаза. Насмешливый. Северус скривил губы.

– Ну, разумеется, не для вас, хиппи. Свободная любовь, верно?

– А разве любовь может быть несвободной? – Гарри вновь склонился над костлявой ногой. – Ты хочешь узнать про секс? Мальчишки им занимаются.

– Я не хочу ничего знать! – вышло слишком резко, слишком громко. Слишком отчаянно. Поражение по всем фронтам. Северус с ужасом понял, что не будет спасения. Гарри чувственно сжал его ступню, обхватил ладонями, теплыми, мягкими, и Северус понял: пропал. Тело выдавало его, обнажало всю правду, уродливую, болезненную истину. Он мог бы держать лицо, это давалось ему превосходно, он мог бы держать лицо, если бы сумел сохранить дистанцию – но теперь всё это не имело смысла, ведь его брюки топорщились в паху так, словно бы там кто-то собрался установить палатку.

– У меня были и любовники, и любовницы. Я думаю, сексу придают слишком уж большое значение, и зря, – продолжал Гарри беззаботно, его руки гладили, ласкали. Северус выхватил подушку, смятую за поясницей, и прижал к паху, накрывая стояк. Он не мог стонать, не мог издать ни единого звука, в надежде, что Гарри не заметит. Глаз снова дергался.

– Это ведь просто тело, это так естественно. Для меня загадка – что творится здесь, – Гарри прижал палец к груди, но тут же снова вернулся к ступне Северуса, массируя и разминая. – Я как будто другой стал. Спать не могу.

«Скажи что-нибудь новое».

– А когда сплю, мне часто снится, что я сгораю. Будто я весь в огне, но мне не больно, я просто превращаюсь в пепел.

Технически, Северус не был девственником. Чисто технически.

Он не мог больше это выслушивать. Он не мог больше это терпеть: все эти прикосновения, и запах, и ровный, задумчивый голос. С каждой секундой жар становился сильнее, боль давно отступила, а лучше бы терзала его. Да, лучше бы кости ныли, и плоть, лучше бы тело окаменело от боли и не чувствовало этой нежности, этих заботливых пальцев. Лучше для кого? Для его гордости.

В паху было тесно, в животе скрутился тугой ком, бедра подрагивали. Чем крепче Северус прижимал подушку к своему стояку, тем сильнее ему хотелось застонать. Пот выступил на лбу, во рту пересохло.

Гарри будто и не понимал, что натворил.

– Кажется, что я на куски разваливаюсь, – радостно поведал он босой ступне.

Политика отрицания. Это срабатывало прежде, срабатывало всегда. Это сработало с ними – всех их, ветеранов, прошедших огонь, и воду, и джунгли – всех будто объявили невидимками, не замечали и не трогали, и кто-то был рад этому, кто-то не очень. Тупик, в котором жили бедняки, значился на картах, но знали о нем лишь те, кто там жил – а в остальном мире знали о небывалом расцвете, щедрых зарплатах и всяческом изобилии. И Северус, даже он отрицал внутри самого себя – то темное, давнее, стыдное, что таилось в нем. То, из-за чего отец называл его «девчонкой», и над чем подшучивали солдаты в его взводе, даже не подозревая, что все их грязные анекдоты касаются его в той или иной мере. Это следовало отрицать особо тщательно, чтобы сохранить свободу, сохранить достоинство, сохранить рассудок, по меньшей мере. Речь не шла о душе: Северус не сомневался, что если где-то существует ад, там его уже поджидают.

Политика отрицания: если что-то не дает тебе жить, просто отрицай это.

Это не сработало с Гарри.

– Ты поцеловал меня, – сказал он, оставив в покое несчастную ногу. Поднял лицо, серьезный, бледный, и вдруг улыбнулся, глядя на подушку, на Северуса, впившегося в эту подушку всеми пальцами. В глазах его вспыхнуло понимание.

Он улыбался, будто имел хоть какое-то право.

Северус вскочил на ноги так резко, что едва не опрокинул Гарри на спину. Схватил мальчишку за шкирку, поднимая и толкая в сторону прихожей.

– Концерт окончен! – рявкнул он, выпихивая незваного гостя. – Проваливай, убирайся!

– Сколько можно меня прогонять? – Гарри отпихнул его руки. – Ты ведь знаешь, что не сработает!

– Я не желаю твоей компании, чертов идиот! – Северус теснил его к двери, неотвратимо, он будто сделался выше ростом, шире, в ярости он всегда раскидывал руки, увеличивался.

– А по-моему, как раз желаешь! – дерзко выкрикнул Гарри, кивнув вниз, туда, куда ему смотреть вообще не следовало. Северус мог умереть от унижения, но он предпочел бы придушить свидетеля.

– Это тебя не касается!

– Касается!

– Ты спятил, если считаешь…

– А, может, я хочу!

– Я никогда больше тебе не позволю…

– Ты ведь поцеловал меня!..

Они орали, как два идиота. Любой мог их услышать. Они орали у распахнутой двери, и с улицы в прихожую лился лунный свет, и Гарри, взъерошенный, упрямый, был облит этим светом по контуру, его силуэт ослепительно сиял, даже если бы Северус закрыл глаза, под сомкнутыми веками проступил бы этот силуэт.

– Я, кажется, тебя люблю, – вдруг спокойно признал Гарри.

И это был конец. Это был удар снаряда о землю, это была вспышка, убившая всё, это был фонтан осколков, который никто уже не увидел, – осколки прошивали сердце Северуса, шинковали его свинцом, железом, делали тяжелым, огромным, распирающим грудь. Никогда прежде никто так не поступал с ним, ни один его злейший враг – из тех, назначенных, кому дали в руки оружие и велели убить – не мог бы нанести такой сокрушительный урон.

– Думай, о чем говоришь, – побелевшими губами произнес Северус.

– Я ду…

Гарри не смог закончить, возможно, из-за руки, вдавившейся ему в горло, или из-за резкого удара о стену. Ужас, охвативший Северуса, был стремительным и громким, и ни одна мысль, ни одно чувство не могли пробиться через весь этот адов шум в голове, только глухие инстинкты, что всегда вели в моменты наибольшей опасности.

Эти инстинкты велели прижать Гарри к стене, а потом прижаться к его рту своим ртом, так крепко, как только возможно.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> «Tonight with words unspoken  
> You say that I'm the only one  
> But will my heart be broken  
> When the night meets the morning sun?»
> 
> The Shirelles – «Will You Love Me Tomorrow»

Он думал, что кожа Гарри на вкус будет сладкой, как клевер, который Северус мальчишкой любил жевать – белые, встрепанные головки, торчащие над зеленым покровом... но вкус оказался соленым, как море и пот, когда Северус вжал Гарри в стену, чтобы заполошно и бессмысленно целовать, облизывать и даже кусать покатые плечи, натянутую кожу шеи и вздернутый шершавый подбородок. Тяжелое дыхание Гарри разбивалось о его губы (их саднило, словно поцелуй уже случился, хотя это было только предчувствие поцелуя), вздымало грудную клетку. Северус ласкал горло Гарри в своих больших ладонях, ощущая сильные и быстрые толчки пульса, заставляя запрокинуть голову. Он нависал, сокрушал и сдавливал, хотел впиться зубами, терзать, разорвать на части, такой болезненной и сильной была закрутившаяся в нем страсть – она ждала долго, как пружина, с годами набирая силу, и сейчас Северус ничего не мог сделать, чтобы остановить происходящее. Во всем этом – в каждом вдохе, в каждом поцелуе – была неизбежность.

Северус ощутил её – далекие, слабые отголоски – в ту секунду, когда выяснил, насколько зелены глаза под темными густыми бровями, как в радужке вспыхивают и гаснут изумрудные искры. У матери были такие украшения (пока старый Тоби их не заложил) – тусклые, темные камушки в старинной броши, тяжелой на ладони, пахнущей медью и кровью; на солнце они вдруг вспыхивали, наливались светом, будто впитывали золотые лучи.

Он думал, что Поттер будет болтлив – будет нести чушь, по своему обыкновению, невпопад засмеется, пронзит тишину стоном, будет кричать – свободно, как птица, как животное... но он оказался тихим, оба они не произнесли ни слова за всё время, ни звуком не выдали происходящего, только тяжелое дыхание и влажный, порочный звук поцелуев раздавался в комнате. Северус действовал быстро, не позволяя себе думать, понимать, не позволяя себе бояться. Старый, проверенный метод – тело знает лучше, и голова порой только вредит. Тело тянется к жизни. Там, в гуще сражения, порой решала всё не меткость, не сила и не скорость, а только то, в какую сторону тебя метнет тело, его глубинное, нутряное знание. И здесь пальцы сами зарывались в волосы, оттягивая у корней, запутываясь в густых вихрах, стягивая тугую повязку со лба – тонкая полоса на коже, сиюминутный шрам, исчезающий на глазах, под губами, блекнущий, как мир перед глазами. И другой, старый, едва различимый на потемневшей от солнца коже – росчерк молнии, который Северус проследил кончиком пальцев.

Это сразу бросилось в глаза – шрам, который Гарри ненарочно или намеренно прятал под густой, непослушной челкой, закрывал легкомысленной повязкой. С первого же дня руки чесались сорвать эту ленту, схватить мальчишку за длинные патлы, отведя их с лица, стиснуть в кулаке.

Сказать ему: «Я не стыжусь своих шрамов – и тебе не стоит».

Он думал, мальчишка сам поведет его, скинет одежду, улыбаясь понимающе и беззаботно; дитя цветов, парламентер любви, любви свободной, не знающей границ ни пола, ни количества партнеров... Северус слышал об этом, ходили разные слухи, будоражащие и нелепые. О ночах у костра, о бесстыжих, откровенных выходках, когда секс – это просто секс, а не что-то интимное, важное.

Гарри дрожал, дрожал так сильно, что Северус прижал его к себе, всё его нескладное, худощавое тело, обвил руками, вжимаясь носом в темечко, целуя волосы, растирая спину. Неспособный к ласке, Северус просто водил ладонями по спине, накрывал руками жесткие лопатки, поясницу, круглую, выступающую косточку у основания шеи... пока дрожь не стихла, и Гарри не отстранился, снова запрокидывая голову, доверчиво, близоруко глядя на него из-под опущенных ресниц. От этого взгляда у Северуса сбилось дыхание, сдавило горло, и губы сжались в полоску, запирая любое лишнее слово (сколько позорных глупостей он хотел произнести, сколько ужасных в своей пронзительности фраз!).

Северус на секунду обхватил руками лицо Гарри, затем скользнул пальцами к шее, к груди, провел костяшками, тыльной стороной меж двух торчащих сосков и ниже, где живот напряженно дрогнул, а после... Гарри закрыл глаза, разомкнул влажные, покрасневшие губы, когда Северус расстегнул пуговицу его потертых джинсов.

Он не двигался, пока Северус подцеплял ногтями язычок молнии, только дышал тревожно и глубоко. С тихим шорохом широкие джинсы сползли к лодыжкам, ничем не удерживаемые на узких бедрах. Северус опустил взгляд вниз. Напряженный член натягивал эластичную ткань трусов. Под плотную резинку уходила дорожка темных волос. Влажное пятнышко было скользким и стало больше, когда Северус растер его подушечкой большого пальца, надавливая сквозь ткань на головку. Резко выдохнув воздух сквозь сжатые зубы, Гарри запрокинул голову, дернул бедрами, и Северус накрыл ладонью его член, властно и грубо сжав. В ту же секунду Гарри вцепился в его плечи, встал на цыпочки, рывком дотягиваясь до губ Северуса и целуя, глубоко, жарко, отчаянно.

При встрече он раскинул руки, словно собрался обниматься, хотя они были даже незнакомы; будь они знакомы, Гарри бы не пришло в голову такое. Северус был не из тех, кто прикоснется к другому без лишней надобности, а уж нежности всякие он просто презирал.

– Мир, – сказал юноша, и Северусу, который умом и сердцем был еще там, в жарких полях Вьетнама, в эпицентре бури, в плену войны, это послышалось насмешкой.

Парень сидел на его ограде, свесив ноги, и в прореху в джинсах виднелась коленка, а коленку алой полоской пересекала ссадина.

– Это частная территория, – резко сказал Северус, распахивая калитку и шагая к дому.

– Планета большая, на всех хватит! - крикнул вслед наглец, и Северус подумал: «Пусть так, вот только тебе следует держаться от меня подальше».

У Северуса было множество причин стыдиться себя; его тело было жестким и некрасивым, его губы были слишком жадными, а голод – слишком очевидным. Его потребности были извращенными (так бы сказал отец, так бы сказал капитан его отряда, так бы сказал кто угодно, наделенный здравым рассудком, но в этой комнате не было никого с подобным недостатком). Его нога могла разболеться в любую секунду, подвести, предать его, заставив корчиться и жалко, по-звериному мычать сквозь зубы.

У Северуса было множество причин стыдиться, но он чувствовал себя так свободно и уверенно, словно был рожден ласкать Гарри, изучать его, вынуждать содрогаться и выгибаться под поцелуями, которыми осыпал всё его тело. Северус должен был почувствовать страх, смущение, отвращение – что угодно, что-либо из списка, хоть что-то... иначе чего он так долго ждал, чего боялся, запрещая себе даже мысли, потаенные, маленькие фантазии – лишая себя даже такой малости? Небо не разверзлось, и боль не пришла, и Северус не выставил себя на посмешище, и не был отвергнут, и не был наказан за своё желание, за свою дерзость.

Наоборот. Гарри покрывал его короткими, легкими поцелуями – куда только мог дотянуться. Гладил волосы на груди, мягкие и влажные. Оглаживал выпуклые мускулы под кожей рук, жарко дышал в ухо, прикусывал мочку, касался её самым кончиком горячего языка. Они трогали друг друга всюду, всюду... когда Гарри впервые коснулся его яиц, Северус перестал дышать. Чуткие пальцы погладили мошонку, обхватили тяжелые, крупные яйца и принялись легко их массировать, а Северус закрыл глаза, не способный ни застонать, ни пошевелиться. Только сердце тяжело бухало в груди, так, словно вот-вот выскочит наружу. Пот выступил на лбу, покатился по вискам, член, прижатый к животу, увлажнился вязкой порцией смазки, текущей из щелки на головке.

Он никогда не подозревал, что будет... так.

И хорошо, что не подозревал – иначе не выдержал бы этого многолетнего ожидания. Он думал, что когда (если) это случится – он будет выпотрошен... но он был полон до краев.

Северус знал – с таким соседом будут стычки, это неизбежно. Чтобы избежать конфликтов, следует жить в лесу или в пустыне – там ему и место, угрюмому, поломанному человеку. Северус никогда добровольно не выбирал одиночество, но в последнее время всё чаще думал о том, чтобы стать отшельником – большой, беспокойный мир пугал его, словно война что-то непоправимо сместила в нем.  
Маленький домик на опушке, звенящая тишина и густые кроны деревьев... всё это было мечтами, а еще – был родительский дом, старый, грязный, никогда не бывший уютным.

Когда Северус впервые очутился у Поттера, он поразился разнице. Спальня была тесной, словно чулан – от стены до стены можно было достать руками, разведя их в стороны. И кругом был всякий хлам – не в пример аскетичному жилищу Северуса, дом Поттера был буквально забит различным мусором. Талисманы, булыжники, ловцы снов, колокольчики для ветра, горшки с цветами, книги с пестрыми обложками, флаконы из разноцветного стекла, коробочки, цветастые покрывала, полароидные снимки... Поттер был бедным – это не бросалось в глаза, но подразумевалось (в конечном счете, никто с малейшим капиталом не поселится в местечке под названием «Тупик Прядильщиков»). И при этом его жилище было словно наполнено светом и цветом – и еще каким-то странным, уютным покоем, который не вязался ни с творящимся вокруг хаосом, ни со взбалмошным характером самого Гарри.

Северус помнил, как Гарри разбросал на постели ромашки с длинными, худыми стеблями. Задумчиво погладил их кончиками пальцев, выбирая цветок, а потом взял одну ромашку и заложил за ухо Северусу. Сухой стебель царапнул нежную кожу за ухом, заставив Северуса покрыться мурашками, напряженно застыть. Он не подал вида, разумеется, только с привычной угрюмостью взглянул на наглеца, а после уставился в пол, сжимая зубы.

Гарри разглядывал его, ласково и чуть насмешливо прищурившись, сидел рядом, и его колено касалось бедра Северуса.

И больше ничего не было, не в тот раз, но на следующую же ночь вместо привычных кошмаров, где крики, взрывы и пальба гнали Северуса по бесконечным равнинам, он увидел Гарри – нагого, плывущего в теплой воде, зовущего за собой.

Их тела так славно подходили друг другу. Каждый толчок бедрами заставлял их члены соприкасаться, скользить друг по другу, и под веками у Северуса вспыхивали круги – лиловые, желтые, золотые... Гарри выдыхал ему в щеку, терся носом о скулу, царапал спину, и Северус ускорялся, толкаясь бездумно и яростно, до тех пор, пока Гарри вдруг не раздвинул ноги – и Северус не толкнулся глубже, задевая головкой мягкую, сморщенную кожу под мошонкой.

Открыв глаза, Северус встретился с Гарри взглядом. Тот глядел дерзко и в то же время казался напуганным. Он закусил губу, а потом положил ладони на ягодицы Северуса, стиснул их, и в тишине раздался низкий, глубокий рык – Северус не сразу понял, что этот звук издал он сам.

Безумие. Он был безумен; но если так – он не хотел никакого исцеления.

Всё получилось не сразу, но в ту секунду, когда его член оказался стиснут горячим, тесным нутром, мир сдвинулся, пошатнулся и оказался вдруг идеальным.

Медленно Северус начал двигаться. Он вглядывался в лицо Гарри, в полумраке надеясь различить, что же на нем отражается – боль или удовольствие? Похоже, что-то между... Плавные толчки становились всё более размашистыми, Гарри всё легче и глубже принимал в себя Северуса, его язык показался между губ, смачивая их. Упираясь одной рукой в жесткий матрас, другой Северус скользнул по груди Гарри, стиснул розовый твердый сосок, заставляя вздрогнуть и изогнуться, двинуться навстречу. И дальше, в такт толчкам, Северус сжимал его, время от времени обводя нежный ореол ногтем. Гарри подавался навстречу, всё скорее и резче. Северус чувствовал, как его твердый член пульсирует, зажатый между их животами. В какой-то момент ему даже показалось вдруг, что слышно удары сердца в груди Гарри: громкие, словно стук барабана, словно взрывы, всё ближе и громче.

Неотвратимо. Прекрасно.

Словно против воли, Северус открыл рот и хрипло вымолвил:

– Посмотри на меня...

Его голос прозвучал очень низко, разбил тишину, и словно спустил курок. Гарри распахнул глаза, пронзительно зеленые, невидящие, блестящие... Содрогнулся всем телом, сжимаясь, сжимая в себе член, стискивая его так крепко, что Северус едва не закричал. Между их животами стало горячо, скользко. Северус потерял опору и рухнул на Гарри сверху, распластался на нем, и в тот же момент почувствовал, что больше не может терпеть, что край пройден, и теперь – только падение, головокружительное, упоительное, великолепное.

***

Потом они лежали, обнявшись, и Северус дышал в темные спутанные волосы Гарри, незаметно касался их губами, бездумно наслаждаясь этим ощущением. Он вдруг ощутил смутную тревогу, нарастающее, горькое чувство вины.  
Легко коснувшись торчащего уха Гарри, обведя пальцем изгиб раковины, Северус собрался с мыслями. Он ничего не смыслил в постельных разговорах, терпеть не мог болтать по пустякам, но теперь должен был выяснить кое-что очень важное.

– Я был не слишком груб? – выговорил он глухо.

И ощутил, как шевельнулись губы Гарри, прижатые к его груди.

А потом теплый выдох отогрел сердце:

– Нет...


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> «Making love with you has left me peaceful, warm, and tired  
> What more could I ask, there`s nothing left to be desired  
> Peace came upon me and it leaves me weak  
> So sleep, silent angel, go to sleep»
> 
> The Hollies – «The Air That I Breathe»

Ну и с той поры они, стало быть, зажили вместе. Вместе жили и до этого, конечно, раз уж Гарри выперли из собственного дома, но теперь всё стало по-другому. Если использовать современный слэнг – они путались друг с другом. Довольно меткое словечко, если учесть, что в длинных конечностях Гарри по утрам легко было запутаться, и приходилось выскальзывать из кровати, осторожно приподнимая то костлявую руку, то исцарапанную ногу. Почему-то очень страшно было его разбудить, так что целое утро Северус всё равно что на минном поле чечетку отплясывал: убавлял все звуки в доме, не скрипел половицами. Он просыпался рано, а Гарри дрых до полудня, чтобы потом целую ночь изводить ласками, поцелуями, разговорами (что хуже всего). Северус был не из тех, кто любит поболтать в постели. Он вообще предпочел бы путаться с кем-то немым: считал, то, что людям друг о дружке знать нужно, словами не рассказывается.

Гарри иногда вытягивался в постели, заводил руки за голову и произносил, задумчиво глядя в потолок:

– А я в детстве всегда мечтал о собаке. Мне, конечно, запретили даже заикаться, но я долго её загадывал на все праздники. Или когда ресница упадет. Я почти внушил Дадли, что это он хочет собаку – ему бы купили – но потом дядя Вернон купил ему баскетбольный мяч.

– Всё это безумно интересно, – вздыхал Северус, отвернувшись, – но я тут пытаюсь заснуть.

– А, хорошо, – отвечал Гарри и тыкался губами ему в шею, облизывал и целовал, водил ладонью по груди, закидывал тяжелую ногу на бедро, терся, извивался ужом, сбивал все простыни. К чертям собачьим эти простыни.

Северус смутно понимал, что делает всё не так, как положено, и вообще все у них – между ними – неправильно. Жутко было от мысли, что отец узнает, хотя как бы он мог – из могилы, что ли? – но ничего поделать с собой Северус не мог, и справиться с этим страхом тоже не мог. Тряпка, нюня, трус. Девчонка.

Они с Гарри, стало быть, встречались. Имели отношения. Северус не предполагал, что будет с кем-то иметь отношения – он был не из таких; из каких, точно не скажешь, но уж точно не любящий муж и не страстный любовник, вообще что-либо «про любовь» отношения к нему не имело. Северус представлял, что однажды влюбится, и это, без дураков, обернется полной катастрофой. Вечным страданием и всяким таким.

А вот гляди ж ты.

Северус понятия не имел, что такое любовь и что у него к Гарри.

Что конкретно – какой химический сбой в голове – заставило его всерьез раздумывать о покупке собаки на протяжении целой недели.

***

В полицейский участок Северус пришел в форме. Не самая блестящая уловка, но уж какая есть. Затертый козырь. Толстый офицер с повисшими усами заставил заполнить бумаги. Целая чертова прорва бумаг. В здании было жарко, вентиляторы под потолками, капельки пота выступали на коже. У офицера даже усы казались потными, пропитанными влагой. Северус так яростно и резко писал, что порвал бланк ручкой, испугался было, что сейчас всё сначала, но офицер отправил своего помощника за Гарри.

– Вы уж приструните своего сынишку, – сказал он Северусу, и Северус кивнул.

– Я приструню сынишку, даже не сомневайтесь, – и лицо у него в этот момент было таким зверским, что усач неосознанно тронул кобуру, проверяя оружие.

А когда Гарри привели, он еще имел наглость удивиться.

– Ого! Ты пришел? – и вид имел самый радостный, такой, что с лицом у Северуса случилась вообще беда, усатый к стенке отошел и руку на пистолет положил. – Черт, и залог стрясли? Мне там на сутки всего, я ж ничего такого… – бряцнул браслетами, разведя руки. Спорить можно, уже друзей себе нашел там, за решеткой, собрал верную армию, перевернул умы людей, рассказав им о мире, любви да процветании. Раздал бандитам фенечки.

– За мной, – отчеканил Северус, мечтая убраться подальше из этого адового пекла.

Потом они ели мороженое на бензоколонке. Гарри поднял очки ко лбу, и Северус заметил, что лицо у него загорело смешно, с пятнами. Не слишком заметно, если только приглядеться.

– Ресница, – сказал Северус, протянув руку. Потом уже вспомнил, что надо угадывать. Так и замер с ресницей на пальце, как идиот, с талым мороженым в другой руке. Гарри склонился, обхватил палец губами.

– Я всё равно загадаю, – сказал, глядя снизу вверх.

***

– Я едва тебя вижу, – сказал Гарри. – У меня зрение очень плохое.

– Вот как?

– Ага.

Северус сказал себе: вот в чем всё дело. Плохое зрение. Кто он для Гарри? Размытый силуэт, кто-то длинный и с темными волосами, без определенных черт. Ну уж нос должен был разглядеть, такой не пропустишь. А в остальном – это на руку, его близорукость. Кажись, еще и с мозгами беда – есть такое заболевание, как душевная близорукость? Не может быть, чтобы Гарри не замечал всего. Дурной, отвратный характер: это Северус уяснил. Он не делал ничего, чтобы понравиться людям, но даже когда делал – они предпочитали держаться стороной. Нельзя же винить во всем один только нос – это срабатывало где-то до старшей школы, а там уж Северус уяснил: сам факт его существования. Вот в чем ошибка-то. Не стоило рождаться на свет.

Но все это лирика, а правда вот в чем: он родился и жил, выжил в таких горячих переплетах, что и рассказывать неудобно. А теперь даже был (что-то вроде) счастлив. И Гарри его рассматривал. Взгляды Северус затылком чуял. Оглядывался, скалился.

– Может, хватит уже?

– Да я ведь не вижу ничего.

– На улицах ты меня мигом замечал, пока хвостом таскался.

– Знал бы ты, – рассмеялся Гарри, – сколько раз я подходил к посторонним дылдам.

Северус ухмылялся.

– Ты что, смеешься надо мной? – спрашивал Гарри, взъерошивая волосы.

Слеп как крот.

В полутьме, в постели, когда Северус ложился сверху, и Гарри доверчиво распахивал свои зеленые, затуманенные глаза, Северус отражался в них: неясный образ, темное и светлое, отпечаток уродливого в красивом. Держал лицо Гарри двумя ладонями, дышал, мучительно медленно двигался и, кажется, впивался зубами в губу, чтобы не издавать лишнего шума.

И Гарри улыбался, еле-еле заметно. Бормотал:

– Теперь я вижу.

***

Безделье – это что-то вроде искусства, понял Северус. Какой-то дзен, особый талант и прочее. Сам он был безнадежен в этом; слишком нервный, должно быть, весь напряжен, вечно на взводе. Не из тех людей, что валяются полдня в постели, замирают перед каким-нибудь вонючим цветочком и созерцают мир. Не из тех. Вот Гарри – сам-в-себе-вещь, или как оно там – валялся каракатицей на ковре с утра до обеда, растопырив ноги и руки, елозил подбородком по ворсу, дергал себя за волосы, перебирал старые пластинки. Он не спал, ни часу за день не спал, Северус следил. Просто бултыхался, как пчела в янтаре, в какой-то странной неподвижности. Молодые да резвые, Северус слышал такое выражение. Не про этого лентяя, вот уж точно.

Легонько пнув ногой его ногой в лодыжку, Северус сообщил:

– Ты лежишь на моем пути.

– А ты целый день носишься туда-обратно, – проворчал Гарри. Он стащил с дивана подушки и теперь лежал в уютном гнезде. Ни дать ни взять, выпавший птенец, решивший с комфортом коротать свои дни в траве под деревом. – Постоянно чем-то занят.

– Такое обычно с людьми и случается, – сварливо откликнулся Северус. – Они чем-то заняты. Всяким разным.

– Хммм, – Гарри потянулся, короткая штанина задралась, маленькие пальчики на ноге подогнулись. – Точно. Не хочешь прилечь?

– У меня куча дел, – буркнул Северус. Черта с два. Но надо же было что-то сказать. Дела он сам себе придумывал, с переменным успехом. При мысли, что дни его будут пустыми, не загруженными всякими заботами, наступал полнейший ужас. Тяни-толкай, чини-латай, падай, беги, стреляй, живи, пока силенок хватит, и ради всех святых – не останавливайся ни на секунду. Иначе каюк тебе. Начнешь думать о разном, к добру это не приводит.

Слишком много всего за плечами. Всяких воспоминаний.

– Давай. Это ненадолго, – сказал Гарри, вытянув руку. Растопырил пальцы, пошевелил ими этак повелительно, наглец.

Пол был жестким, подушки хлипкими, кости мигом заболели, шея затекла, нос зачесался, сплошной кошмар. Гарри умостился головой у него на груди, прильнул весь, вихры защекотали подбородок. Страшно захотелось чихнуть.

– Я уж боялся, кроме Элвиса у тебя ничего не водится, – сказал Гарри, дотянулся до приемника. Щелчок, потом шорох, с которым песок из дырявого ботинка сыплется, а потом музыка. Сентиментальные бредни.

– И что теперь? – спросил Северус минуту спустя, устав вслушиваться в слова.

– Да ничего, – фыркнул Гарри.

Вдох и выдох, солнечный денек, бодрые песенки.

Не так уж плохо.

Путаться с кем-то.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> «Loneliness is a cloak you wear  
> A deep shade of blue is always there  
> Emptiness is a place you're in  
> With nothing to lose but no more to win»
> 
> The Walker Brothers – «The Sun Ain't Gonna Shine Anymore»

По-научному это называлось «триггер», спусковой крючок. Но Северус слышал это, как щелчок. Очень специфический звук, который невозможно было не узнать, как невозможно забыть.

Когда палец вдавливал курок, но выстрела не случалось – вместо него звучал щелчок. Это значило, что патроны кончились.

Щелк-щелк.

Северус слышал, это случается и с лучшими. Солдаты, вернувшиеся целиком, сохранившие все конечности, прославленные и награжденные. Они заново обживали свои жилища, находили себе мирные профессии, убеждали себя и других, что всё в порядке – а потом хлопала пробка, вылетев из бутылки шампанского. На свадьбе какой-нибудь троюродной кузины или родной сестры. И вокруг внезапно снова возникало поле боя.

Щелк. Щелк.

Птичий крик, визг тормозов, резкое движение. Что угодно. Что угодно.

***

Снов Северус не видел. Его разум сопротивлялся образам, возникающим под плотной пеленой сомкнутых век. Что засыпал, что просыпался Северус в одной и той же позе. Вытянувшись на спине, ноги поверх сбитого в валик одеяла, руки сцеплены на впалом животе (как у покойника). Это Поттер крутился во все стороны, раскидывался на кровати в позе морской звезды, а под утро сладко сопел, лежа на животе, совершенно по-детски. Его приоткрытые губы блестели, на наволочке оставалось темное пятнышко слюны. Северус тыкал пальцем в подушку, трогал почти исчезнувшее влажное пятнышко, когда постель заправлял. Сам не знал, зачем, просто трогал.

Удостоверялся.

Они спали в одной постели с недавних пор. Лето выдалось жарким, удушливым. Окно было открыто всю ночь, и огромные, назойливые москиты кружили под потолком. Поттера не кусали, будто он был неприкосновенным. Дитя света. Северус, что ни утро, находил на теле новые вспухающие волдыри от укусов. К вечеру они сходили. Северус не чесал: ему доставало дисциплины, чтобы держать руки по швам. Но однажды Поттер потер шершавой ладонью зудящую кожу, принялся обводить пальцами волдыри, ласково и жалостливо, и Северус ни вздохнуть, ни двинуться не мог. Замер, сложившись пополам прямо в кресле, а Поттер своей задницей тощей уселся на подлокотник и гладил, и чесал его, отводя воротник рубашки.

Делить постель с ним было невыносимо. Мальчишка ерзал, пинался и бормотал во сне всякий вздор. Северус лежал неподвижно и спал, не видя снов.

***

По вечерам теперь молодняк собирался на террасе у Северуса. Приходил долговязый Уизли с тамтамом, девчонка с колокольчиками в волосах, и другая, чьи узкие запястья были обмотаны лентами. Приходили и другие. Выплывали из вечерних сумерек, неторопливые, беззаботные. Подпаливали свои самокрутки, и в воздухе вился сладкий дымок. Кто-нибудь то песню заведет, то примолкнет, потом вновь – гомон и смех. Разговоры за жизнь: о любви, о свободе, о дороге. Потом, когда среди них появился новенький, стали обсуждать искусство, судьбу, случайности. Спорить в подступающей темноте. То и дело глухо стучал тамтам, звенели колокольчики на ветру.

Северус слышал голос Гарри, мог различить его силуэт во тьме. Тени, заполнившие террасу, подростки, сидящие на перилах и на дощатых досках пола, – эти хиппи умудрялись заполнять, занимать, оккупировать любую территорию без малейших боевых действий, словно они были бродячими животными или сорняками. Они слетались на неслышимый зов, а может, они собирались вокруг Гарри, потому что тоже чувствовали это – притяжение, очарование. В Гарри был свет. Северус не был ни вольным художником, ни ребенком цветов, но тоже мог услышать его – этот зов, мог увидеть свет. Он прятался в тени дверного проема, неспособный уйти, не смея выйти к ним. Подслушивал.

А говорил в основном тот, новенький. Тот еще франт. Одевался по старой моде, и никаких тебе заплаток, никаких повязок поперек лба – чистенький костюм, манжеты, бабочка. Выгоревшие белые волосы уложены на косой пробор, прилизаны, обтекают голову. И глаза – пустые, светлые.

Мальчишка чуть старше Гарри, напыщенный, он только и знал, что говорить, а получалось у него складно, с чувством. Поэзия, литература, философия. Богатый мальчик из престижного колледжа, прибившийся к аборигенам, – для них он был такой же диковинкой, экзотикой, как и они для него.

Облокотившись о перила, прикурив сигарету, он щурился на дым.

– А что такое свобода, если подумать? Как мы можем быть свободны, пока находимся внутри себя? Вот вы за любовь – ладно, прекрасно. Но какая любовь по-настоящему свободна?

Коленка ныла, хотелось спать, но Северус слушал, прислонившись к косяку, слушал, пока все слова не сливались для него в сплошной гул, ровное комариное жужжание. Гарри мог заметить его и помахать, подзывая. И после короткого колебания Северус подходил ближе, усаживался на ступеньку крыльца, обернувшись к сырому саду, к стрекоту цикад. Гарри сидел на перилах рядом, мычал тихонько себе под нос какую-то старую мелодию.

– Убивайте своих любимых, – вещал пижон. – Оставляйте дома и жгите письма, но главное – убейте любимых, бросайте тела на обочине, позвольте им истлеть, исчезнуть, чтобы не осталось ни косточки, ни клочка кожи, ни единого повода быть несвободным внутри себя...

Щелк-щелк.

Северус глядел в темноту и видел запрокинутые, слепые лица. Раскрытые рты, в которых трава и пыль. Залитые дождем и кровью одежки, на которых не различить маскировочных пятен – дождь размывал всё, саму кожу стирал с тела, стирал имена с нашивок, и только по ржавому жетону на груди можно было опознать, обозначить имя. Могилы выходили широкими, влажная земля поддавалась, расступалась, впуская лопаты и тела. Они так и шли, копая, – за ними следом оставались ямы, могилы, холмы. Крестовый поход могильщиков. А когда не успевали закопать, оставляли прямо там, гнить в высокой траве.

Щелк-щелк.

– Помещать свободу в другого – тоже западня, потому что внутри человека среда для неё самая неподходящая... – разъяснял пижон, а Гарри, наклонившись, тихонько сжимал плечо Северуса.

– Всё в порядке?

И Северус утвердительно мычал.

***

С работой было сложно. Кому нужен отставной военный, который и улыбнуться-то нормально не может? Рот перекошен, из-под насупленных бровей горят два черных глаза. На шее бугрятся шрамы, а иногда вдруг нападает хромота, и в такие моменты хочется отгрызть себе ногу, избавиться от балласта, ползти прочь от капкана застарелой боли.

Северус брался за разовую работу, подработки. Что-нибудь приколотить, дымоход прочистить, ограду поставить. Только люди редко к нему обращались. Сложно их винить. А собеседования – это преть в уродливом костюме, застегивать рубашку под горло, воротничок душит, пот течет, склеивает грязные волосы в острые прядки-иголки по сторонам от лица. На виске вздувается вена, пальцы – скрючены, держат колени, пока сидишь на этом треклятом табурете и пытаешься выгодно себя продать очередному толстопузу-начальнику.

Возвращался после таких собеседований Северус всегда злым, как черт. Лучше было там, во Вьетнаме – лучше, честнее. Либо ты, либо тебя, а тут – что за война, что за битва? Мирное время, в которое подохнуть легче, чем во время обстрела. От голода или от унижения – тут уж что выберешь.

Либо ты их, либо они – тебя.

Гарри в такие вечера его не трогал лишний раз. Умный парень, смышленый, хоть и болван редкостный. Гарри вообще пропадал сутками, уходил куда-нибудь с холщовой сумкой за плечом, спал под открытым небом, пел песни, купался нагишом. Его всякие глупости не заботили – ни обязательств, ни долгов. Ни тревог. Хотел есть – кто-нибудь угощал, хотел пить – кто-нибудь наливал, хотел спать – ложился на траву, сумку за голову, и славно. Неуязвимый, бессмертный мальчик. Босой и лохматый. И всюду у него были друзья, попутчики. Не существовало границ, дней недели, фамилий. Однажды он мог уйти и раствориться в пространстве, сесть в попутку, уйти за перелетными птицами – листок, унесенный течением.

Северус не думал об этом, вот уж точно. Уйдет – его право. А они ничего не обещали друг другу, просто жили, как живется. Вернется – хорошо, нет – переживем. И не такое переживали. Выжили.

Зачем только.

Но пока не ушел, пока был рядом, и каждую ночь ложился рядом, и обнимал лицо руками, и шептал, обдавая теплым, сладким дыханием:

– Не тревожься... хватит думать... посмотри, как хорошо...

Было хорошо. Так хорошо, что сердце сжималось от тоскливого предчувствия. Не может так длиться вечно.

***

А что про свободную любовь? Мальчики, девочки – все вместе. В Тупике на такие вещи особо внимания не обращали. У каждого – свои проблемы, а что там, за закрытыми дверями, – никого не волнует. В кварталах побогаче можно было бояться соседских косых взглядов, но только не здесь. Страх вообще – рудимент, и Северус отрекся от него, запретил себе бояться еще в юности.

(«Трус», – рычал отец, схватив за горло, а Северус только кривился, зубы показывал).

Поздней ночью, высунувшись из окна, голый по пояс, он смотрел на лужайку – на его заднем дворе танцевали две девочки, нимфы, пьяные от любви. Смех раздавался с террасы, там вспыхивали алые огоньки самокруток, рыжий отбивал колдовской, шаманский ритм – а девушки танцевали, босые, кружились, запрокидывая голову, и в лунном свете волосы одной казались серебряными, волосы другой – золотыми. Столкнувшись в танце, они упали на траву, засмеялись, сплелись, затихли – поцелуй, еще и еще...

Гарри скользнул ладонью по его груди, прижался сзади, грубая ткань джинсов терлась о нагую кожу. Гарри дышал глубоко и ровно, как спящий, и от него пахло дождем. Его ладонь скользила по груди, круги над сердцем, магические пассы. Пальцы перебирали курчавые волоски на коже, от соска до соска. Северус стиснул рассохшийся подоконник, чешуйки краски впились в кожу. «Имей совесть», – хотел он сказать, одернуть, но только шире ноги расставил, наклонился, высовываясь в ночную прохладу – а сзади Гарри толкнулся бедрами, обвил руками живот, дразнясь, лаская, повел ладонью ниже.

А ночью полил дождь. И громыхало, и сверкало, и в окна открытые хлестала вода – великий потоп, затерянная в шторме лодка, вот чем был их старый, скрипучий дом. Гарри проснулся и сел в постели, одеяло сползло с тощего торса.

– Что? - хрипло спросил Северус, не открывая глаз.

– Ничего, – откликнулся тихо Гарри, ощутимо вздрогнул, когда за окном снова загремело.

– Что ты там высматриваешь? – Северус тоже сел, заглянул Гарри в лицо. Близорукие глаза были широко распахнуты, на узком лице возникло отстраненное, замкнутое выражение. Пальцы комкали одеяло. Молния осветила комнату, тени заметались по стенам, и Гарри снова вздрогнул. – Там никого нет, – успокоил Северус.

– Когда я был маленьким и жил с родственниками, в такие ночи... мне казалось, что дом обрушится, а я не успею выбраться, – Гарри не глядел на него, будто обращался к кому-то другому или разговаривал во сне. – Моя комната была очень... тесной. На ночь меня запирали. Я думал, что стены упадут и меня раздавят.

Когда новая вспышка залила светом комнату, глаза Гарри были закрыты. Северус взял его за плечи, медленно уложил, поцеловал в лоб, там, где под влажной челкой пряталась еще одна молния.

Он думал, что должен что-то сказать, но был слишком слаб в этом – в утешительных речах, в нужных словах. «Если бы дом начал рушиться, я бы вынес тебя», – подумал он. Из огня, из воды, из любой беды. С поля боя. Он мог бы перекинуть мальчишку через плечо и бежать, пригибаясь, уворачиваясь от осколков и пуль, и он не знал бы усталости, не знал страха.

Нежность – вот что выбивало Северуса из колеи. Такое огромное, сокрушительное чувство, что развернулось в груди, мешало дышать, не давало сказать ни слова.

Он не был создан для этого, не был готов.

Склонившись над Гарри, Северус закрыл его от ослепительных вспышек света, положил ладони на его уши, защищая от грохота. Прижался лбом ко лбу и баюкал, пока Гарри не уснул.

***

Северус вскапывал огород престарелой соседки. Старуха жила в самом конце улицы, там, где высились грязные стены заводов и фабрик, перекрывая горизонт. Её сад умещался между двумя ржавыми свалками, казалось удивительным, что на таком запущенном клочке земли каждый год что-то всходит. Когда-то Северус был мальчишкой и обирал её сливовое дерево – перелезал через забор в темноте, карабкался по жестким веткам...

Её сынок – тот еще ублюдок, ленивый увалень – разместился в садовом кресле и наблюдал за работой. В левой руке у него была свернутая в трубку газета – ею он похлопывал себя по колену, а в правой – бутылочка пива. Он был младше Северуса на несколько лет, работал на фабрике и каждый вечер просиживал штаны в местном баре. Иногда орал на свою собаку, толстого, равнодушного бульдога, – вот и всё развлечение. В армии он бы долго не протянул.

Но здесь, на своем заднем дворе, он был победителем, и наблюдал за Северусом с ухмылкой.

Он ничего не говорил, но его присутствие раздражало. Солнце палило сверху, и Северус обливался потом. Раз за разом он всаживал лопату в сухую землю, взрыхляя почву. Ладони саднило, рубашка липла к спине. Снять её и показать всем вокруг свои шрамы? Нет уж, спасибо. Северус упрямо вскапывал грядки, а надзиратель прихлебывал пиво. Потом вдруг хрипло гаркнул:

– Слева пропустил! Давай внимательней.

– Ублюдок, – процедил Северус себе под нос, яростно вонзая лопату в землю. Он словно видел своего отца, проклятого пьяницу, который любил в воскресное утро сесть в кресло, вытянуть ноги и наблюдать, как мать ползает по полу, до блеска надраивая паркет.

Внезапно раздался скулеж и визг. Бульдог, вскидывая короткие лапы, пулей промчался через огород и скрылся под ступенями крыльца. Из кустов следом за ним выскочил енот. Шерсть у бедняги свалялась в паклю, а круглые глаза ярко горели.

– Проклятье! Да он же бешеный! – вскрикнул увалень, выбираясь из кресла. Так оно и было. Енот задергался на траве, ощерился, роняя капли слюны. Его лапы с короткими черными пальцами растопырились, ударили воздух. Енот прыгнул в сторону, закружился, словно обороняясь от невидимых чудищ, потом припал к земле, зашипев почти по-кошачьи. Он и впрямь был болен бешенством. Летом такое всегда случалось с бродячими животными – не то от жары, не то из-за застоялой воды в канавах, которую они пили.

– Черт возьми! – мужчина попятился к дому, не сводя глаз с дикого енота. – Пошел прочь! Прочь!..

– Убей его! – заорала старуха, высунувшись из кухонного окна. Зверь метнулся вперед, встопорщив хвост.

Северус удобней перехватил лопату...

Он вернулся домой поздним вечером. Закатав рукава грязной, воняющей потом рубашки. Взгляд у него был – лучше и не задумываться, какой именно. Он остановился у своей калитки, будто обессилев, и пару секунд постоял, опустив руки. Потом подошел к дому. На крыльце сидел Уизли. Его голова была перемотана пестрым платком, из которого торчали перья. Светлые ресницы опущены, веснушки даже на веках.

Завидев Северуса, рыжий молча указал куда-то вглубь двора. Северус посмотрел на сидящих под деревом парней – Гарри и этот их философ, гибкий мальчик со светлым пушком на щеках... они о чем-то беседовали, передавая друг другу сигарету. Остальная компания, видимо, разбрелась.

Северус обошел Уизли, задев ногой.

– Убирайтесь, – велел он ровно. – Даже от животных есть польза, а вы – кучка бездельников, и я устал терпеть вас в своем доме.

Уизли пожал плечами – плевать он хотел, тут или там сидеть и пялиться на небо. Легко спрыгнув со ступенек, он зашагал к калитке.

Северус забрался в душ и скреб себя под горячей водой, пока кожа на подушечках пальцев не сморщилась. Потом лег в постель, и, когда Гарри забрался рядом под одеяло, притворился спящим.

***

– Свинтус, – сварливо заметил Северус, когда кетчуп разлился по столу. Гарри беззаботно улыбнулся, толкнул его коленкой под столом. Они завтракали в дешевой забегаловке, где наливали вторую кружку кофе бесплатно, если только ты не коммивояжер и не чертов битник.

Официантка – пухлогрудая, горделивая женщина – за что-то полюбила Северуса и всегда находила, чем угостить.

«Тебя надо откармливать, пока кости кожу не порвали», – заявила как-то она. Гарри тоже пришелся ей по душе. Он умел быть вежливым, казался даже тихоней – если бы не хипповский прикид, он мог бы кого угодно обмануть своими «простите» и «спасибо». Когда он назвал ее «мэм», женщина погрозила пальцем.

– Вот здесь всё написано, – и она указала на свою грудь, на глубокое декольте, в котором терялся взгляд. После секундного замешательства Гарри заметил маленькую бронзовую табличку, приколотую к переднику на уровне груди. «Розмерта». С тех пор исправно повторял: «Здравствуйте, Розмерта» и «Спасибо, Розмерта!». А Северус больше привык бурчать: «Не жалей кофе, здесь же едва ли полкружки налито!».

Теперь он уткнулся в свою тарелку, пока Гарри облизывал перемазанные алым пальцы. Бросил искоса взгляд, был пойман с поличным и еще пуще обозлился от смущения. Гарри догадался и медленно, теперь уже – для зрителя, принялся облизывать ладонь. Его розовый язык мелькал между растопыренных пальцев, обводил запястье, а уж когда Гарри обхватил губами средний палец, Северус не выдержал и гаркнул на всю закусочную: «Можно в этой дыре салфеток раздобыть или нет?!».

Гарри рассмеялся, легко и громко. Смеялся над ним, конечно, но Северус почему-то не чувствовал себя оскорбленным. Он повторил беззлобно себе под нос:

– Свинтус.

А потом заметил у Гарри на футболке два крохотных алых пятнышка.

***

В ту ночь, когда ему приснилась война, дул южный ветер. Он приносил запах огня – тлеющих веток, жженных яблок, листьев, костров, которые бездомные разводили на улицах. В ту ночь воздух пах горько и остро, и от этого запаха жгло глаза, сжималось горло. Северус вдавил ладони в закрытые веки, пока не вспыхнули искры – сиреневые на черном.

Он держал автомат и он нажал на курок, и отдача ударила в плечо, и запах дыма, слабый, знакомый, заполнил ноздри.

А кровью не пахло вовсе – будто она была фальшивая, эта кровь, будто просто дурацкий кетчуп разлился. Очки повисли нелепо на одной дужке, болтались возле уха. Волосы стояли торчком над широкой лентой, а брови высоко поднялись в изумлении, совсем детском: «Как? И я... тоже? Я тоже – умру?».

Но он не мог; не должен был; не имел права. Гарри. Бессмертный, вечный мальчик.

Северус хотел закричать, но не получалось. Сердце готово было остановиться от горя – о таком Северус раньше только читал, но даже представить себе не мог, и хорошо, что не мог. Он стоял, неподвижный, и автомат тяжелел в руках с каждой секундой. А Гарри всё стоял перед ним, не шатаясь и не падая, и только кровь текла, капала сквозь пальцы, пропитывая растянутую футболку.

Тут Северус проснулся. Он пару минут ошалело глядел в темноту, потом резко сел, втянул воздух – судорожно, всхлипом – и бросил взгляд на соседнюю подушку. Гарри спал, лежа на животе и приоткрыв рот. Его очки лежали на тумбочке, волосы разметались по подушке, падали на лицо. Он выглядел таким беззащитным и невинным...

Северус встал с постели. Он видел слишком многое, делал слишком страшные вещи. Он дрожал от ночного холода, а еще – от страха, что может как-нибудь навредить Гарри. Щелк, щелк... он убийца, контуженый, сломанный солдатик на одной ноге.

Оделся быстро и тихо, вышел из дома, разом озябнув от ночного ветра. Пошел прочь так быстро, как позволяло больное колено.

Это было бегством, позорным отступлением. После стольких лет Северус снова испытал страх, и это чувство оказалось мучительней, чем Северус помнил. Он бежал прочь, и в ушах его гремел отцовский голос: «Трус!..».

Пусть так. Северус знал, что делает. Если свобода, о которой столько разговоров – это способность оставить самое дорогое, спалить мосты, убить любимых – Северус готов был стать свободным.

Он делал это, чтобы любимые никогда не оказались убиты на самом деле.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> «Strange days have found us,  
> Strange days have tracked us down,  
> They're going to destroy  
> Our casual joys»
> 
> The Doors – «Strange days»

Северус знал, что этот парень выстрелит. Знал с самого начала, сразу. Это не значит, что Северус не пытался хоть как-то избежать беды, не пытался отвлечь или отговорить бандита: ха, не на того напали! Но в мыслях Северуса пуля уже была отпущена и медленно, неотвратимо двигалась к ним. Ее траектория была чем-то уже существующим, предрешенным: и звук, с которым расходится воздух перед крохотным, раскаленным куском свинца, и запах, который ни с чем не спутаешь: он идет прямо из дула, запах, похожий на тот, что несется из распахнутого загона для быков. Северус знал всё с самого начала, видел так ясно, словно проживал этот проклятый эпизод уже не раз и не два – верил бы он в бредни про петли времени, во всю эту фантастическую чушь, подумал бы – «я здесь уже был».

Он знал, что пуля ударит спереди – потому что не трусы и не глупцы они, чтобы пытаться сбежать; знал, что удар придется на уровень груди, вытянутая рука преступника указывала на них так уверенно; знал, с каким звуком порвется ткань, и кожа, и плоть, впуская внутрь свинец, знал, как кровь брызнет тонкой струей, на миг повисшей в воздухе, словно алая лента: ведь в такие секунды всё происходит чертовски медленно, кажется чертовски красивым. Он знал, как тихо выдохнет Гарри рядом: его губы сложатся вместе, а потом разойдутся, выпуская «ооох».

«Это ведь уже со мной случалось», – понимал Северус. Во второй раз не должно быть так страшно; почему же так страшно? Аж живот свело.

И нет, он не прекращал надеяться, стоя перед этим ублюдком, у него на мушке, зная совершенно точно, что спустя секунду Гарри упадет на пол, и кровь потечет из его груди толчками, похожая на горячий гейзер.

***

Всё стало хуже; осенью всё становится хуже, старое правило. В каждую щель сквозит, и ветер, который прежде приносил запах костров и печеных яблок, теперь пахнет гниющими листьями, изодранными собачьими тушками. Тут и там они лежат, сдвинутые к обочинам чьей-то ногой, подальше от машин: зверье, умирающее от голода, с торчащими ребрами и разинутыми пастями. Птицы летают туда-сюда, безмозглые, черные тени.

И Поттер, глазастый Поттер, ощипанный птенец. Смотрит так, будто просит о чем-то, но не вслух, нет, если бы: Северус сам должен догадаться и сделать.

Всё стало хуже. Уехали друзья-мальчишки, вся эта пестрая толпа. Негде жечь костры, не о чем петь, на веранде можно разве что подмокнуть основательно – циклоны с юга, дожди, ураганный ветер, роняющий ветки на крыши машин. Вот и приходится сидеть дома, глазеть друг на друга, а кому это придется по душе? Северус чует тоску Гарри, абсолютно звериную, бродяжью тоску, когда Гарри слоняется из комнаты в комнату, подолгу сидит на ступенях лестницы, уставившись на свои руки. Теряет браслеты: Северус подобрал один в душе, размокшие нитки расплелись, запутались. На другой браслет наступил босой ногой и долго ругался сквозь зубы, в таких выражениях, что даже у армейского генерала уши высохли бы: пластмассовый изумруд, острый потускневший камушек, впился в беззащитную пятку как следует.

– Может быть, снимешь все эти побрякушки? – рявкнул Северус в тот раз; все эти детские сокровища, ниточки «на удачу» да «на память», талисманы и прочий бред, всё это выводило его из себя. – Ходишь тут и опадаешь, как дерево, в каждой чертовой щели этого треклятого дома полным-полно бисера!

Поттер пожал плечами, равнодушный перед любой яростью, перед любым гневом. Северус прежде не встречал таких людей, таких… буддистов, хрен их разбери. Ни страха, ни обиды, ни слова в ответ, стоишь и чувствуешь себя полным придурком – орущим придурком, если на то пошло. Обладай он сам таким талантом, было бы проще прожить все эти темные годы, когда отец чуть ни свет напивался и драл глотку, понося его, как только можно.

По правде сказать, Северус и сам в последнее время стал похож на старого Тоби: злобный с самого утра, беспомощный в своей вечно клокочущей, ищущей выхода ярости. Однажды он орал на Поттера за что-то там еще – беспорядок, который тот устроил, или испорченную книгу, или за сладковатый запах травы, которым пропиталась вся одежда в шкафу – и вдруг поймал взглядом свое отражение в стеклянной створке комода. Выпученные глаза, натянутые жилы на шее, сальные волосы, упавшие на лицо – вылитый Снейп-старший, вернувшийся из паба в пятницу вечером.

Тобиас, по крайней мере, зарабатывал деньги: ишачил на фабрике с восьми до шести, чтобы потом спустить всё на пиво и сидр.

Северус сопротивлялся этому превращению. Он каждое утро поднимался по будильнику, застилал свою сторону кровати, начищал обувь и принимал душ (себя начищал, как ботинки: драил сзади и спереди жесткой мочалкой, так, будто надеялся однажды заблестеть, что офицерские сапоги). Он читал каждый вечер, и не дурацкие городские газеты, как отец, а что-нибудь из своей старой коллекции: книги начал покупать на барахолках еще когда в школе учился, когда смекнул, что хорошая книга почище зонта: может, ты и вымокнешь до нитки, но даже не заметишь, укрывшись в самом безопасном месте, какое только может быть – в месте вымышленном.

Северус старался, как только мог, но и его ушей достигал этот шепот. Как там зовется этот ветер, несущий безумие? Он прилетает каждую осень, осаждает город и дует целыми неделями, заставляя жителей запирать ставни и двери, унося последнюю радость жизни. Будто кто-то стоит за твоим плечом и сжимает горло черными пальцами, и, как ни старайся держать спину прямо, всё равно сгибаешься под гнетом темных мыслей. Будто кто-то шепчет тебе в самое ухо: «Без денег… и без работы… контуженый… калека… Сопливус… кому ты нужен?..».

Будь рядом кто-то, для кого надо выстоять, для кого стараться – может, он бы и справился. Но Гарри исчез. Ушел в себя, спрятался, как улитка в раковину, погрузился в тоску. Иногда он смотрел на Северуса, но будто бы сквозь него, и был так далеко, что становилось страшно. Северус хотел встряхнуть мальчишку, окликнуть его, разбудить пощечиной: что угодно, лишь бы он вернулся, сверкнул глазами, улыбнулся ясно и просто, как пару месяцев назад, когда водружал Северусу на голову венок из сорняков. «Получилось как корона. Ты похож на принца», – сказал он тогда, а Северус ответил: «Я похож на посмешище», но венок почему-то не снял, оставил.

«Почему бы тебе не найти работу, Поттер?». Вот уж нелепое предложение. Работы не было. Совсем. Вчерашние солдаты, а теперь – голодные и необразованные мальчишки – брались за любой труд, согласные на грошовые зарплаты. Фермеры заполнили города, и с их агрессивной настойчивостью было тяжело тягаться: даже Северус, мальчишка, выросший в фабричном квартале, терялся перед такой отчаянной, откровенной злобой. По телевизору болтали об экономическом росте, развитии, процветании, о том, что зарплаты как никогда высоки, а страна Свободных и Смелых получит еще больше свобод – хватило бы смелости ее использовать; дерьмо собачье, вот что это было. Всё, что Северус знал: отказ следовал за отказом, рук хватало всюду, а башковитых «людей нового дня» если где и искали, так то было не про Северуса. В конечном счете, он даже не окончил местный колледж, хотя и подавал большие надежды, как говорил практически каждый его учитель.

Что толку от этих разговоров? Они с Гарри питались тем, что хранилось в подвале: банки и склянки, консервы на черный день, армейский паек: Северус скупо отмерял их обеды и ужины, а Гарри безо всякого интереса ковырял в тарелке, оставляя похлебку остывать.

Ужины были настоящим испытанием. Северус накрывал на стол и отправлялся на поиски Гарри: обходил весь дом, заглядывая в темные комнаты. Если Гарри не лежал ничком на кровати, повернувшись к окну, то мог оказаться в любом уголке дома: сидящим на полу в прихожей, мокнущим на веранде, торчащим на чердаке или в ванной, а однажды он даже забрался в чулан и сидел там, среди старых швабр и ведер. «Что еще за прятки?» – спросил Северус, а Гарри устало пояснил: «Мне хотелось побыть немного в тишине». Можно подумать, они много болтали! Едва ли парой фраз обменивались за день, если только Северус не орал, не ворчал и не ругался по какому-нибудь надуманному поводу: иногда он был не в духе и мог бубнить себе под нос целый день, распекая мальчишку, даже когда того не было рядом. Но в остальном их дни проходили в тягостном молчании. Особенно за ужином: они сидели друг напротив друга за столом, под низким абажуром, и яркий свет заливал их лица, делая похожими на участников спектакля. Северус мрачно разрезал еду на своей тарелке, кусок за куском, просто чтобы можно было опустить глаза и смотреть на нож. Гарри витал в облаках, подперев щеку кулаком. Они не знали, о чем поговорить друг с другом, это ли не самое страшное?

Однажды почтальон принес стопку мокрых конвертов: счета, в основном, да всякая подобная дребедень. Но там была еще и открытка. Чернила расплылись от воды, на глянцевой картинке ярко-золотые кукурузные поля: США, штат Колорадо.

– Это тебе, – Северус кинул на колени Гарри открытку, когда проходил мимо. Гарри сидел на диване в гостиной, разглядывая воскресный комикс в газете. Он схватил открытку с таким видом, будто на колени ему упал золотой слиток. Поднес к самому носу, и глаза его за стеклами очков широко распахнулись. Северус наблюдал издали, сделав вид, будто занят своими делами. Видел, как Гарри быстро прочитал послание, перевернул карточку и пару секунд разглядывал картинку, а потом перечитал кривые строчки снова. Его губы чуть шевелились, когда он читал: эта милая привычка запомнилась Северусу однажды, врезалась в память, как многие другие мелочи, касающиеся Гарри.

– Это моя подруга пишет, – сказал Гарри вполголоса, хотя никто и не спрашивал. – Она едет автостопом в Канаду, собирается повидать друзей в Торонто, а потом… «прямо, прямо и прямо, пока не вернусь», – Гарри тихо рассмеялся, опустив ресницы. Северус неопределенно хмыкнул. Он ждал продолжения, но Гарри больше ничего не сказал. Ни слова до самого вечера – и, едва отсидев ужин, он поднялся наверх, пробормотав что-то о мигрени. Когда Северус пришел спать, Гарри свернулся калачиком на своем краю постели, жалобно подняв брови во сне. Его очки, истрепанная лента с головы и открытка – всё лежало на прикроватном столике. Северус аккуратно лег рядом, чтобы глядеть в сумрачный потолок остаток ночи. Он понимал: Гарри должен был отправиться в путь, когда пришло время, он – дитя цветов, семечко одуванчика, летит туда, куда ветер дует, а ветер бушевал не на шутку, звал в путь. Конечно, Гарри должен был уйти: найти себе приключения, друзей, любовников, новые песни, быть вечно в пути, украшать джинсы заплатками, запястья браслетами, посылать открытки, когда вспомнит, – может быть, одна пришла бы и Северусу, несколько старательных строчек разноцветными чернилами и дешевая марка с каким-нибудь президентом. Но Гарри остался, застрял тут, с Северусом, и теперь наверняка проклинал его, пусть ни разу и не сделал этого вслух.

При мысли о том, что Гарри покинет его, в груди у Северуса всё словно леденело: становилось так холодно и так больно, что он практически переставал что-либо чувствовать, не слышал стука своего сердца, едва мог сделать вдох. Но потом – вдох и выдох, вдох и выдох, и заново – он возвращал себе самообладание. Это как с больной ногой: когда совсем худо, надо просто отвлечься на что-то простое, вдох и выдох, считать их про себя, пока не отпустит.

Было бы лучше, если бы Гарри уехал. Теперь они оба очутились в западне, и им не на кого было больше положиться, кроме как друг на друга. Северус боялся, что теперь-то Гарри поймет, теперь-то разглядит при всем безжалостном свете будней, что связался не с тем человеком.

Что связался с ничтожеством.

***

Прежде, чем пуля начала свой путь, на лице грабителя возникло это выражение; такое знакомое. Лицо стрелка. Северус тут же узнал его: короткая, нервная усмешка, а потом губы сжимаются в одну линию, упрямо, решительно. Ноздри чуть раздуваются, будто стараясь втянуть побольше воздуха. И взгляд – прямой, как выстрел. В зрачках этого парня пуля отразилась прежде, чем вылетела из пистолета.

Гарри стоял чуть впереди, заслоняя Северуса. Спокойный, расслабленный. Он не казался напуганным, не всерьез. Что он знает о войне? Он стоял, изогнув губы в этакой ласковой улыбке, должно быть, как те хиппи, что втыкали цветы в дула ружей. Он приподнял ладони, будто говоря: «сдаюсь», как в детской игре.

Когда война только закончилась, когда Северус вернулся, дети тут и там играли в боевые действия. Пиф-паф, ранения, атаки, приказы. Носились всюду, маленькие чудовища, размахивая игрушечным оружием. Доводили его до нервного тика, вскрикивая под окнами (каждый раз его тело реагировало быстрее разума, сгибалось, ища укрытия, готово было бежать – спасать или спасаться). Северус никогда не был таким громким, в детстве у него была разве что неумело вырезанная рогатка. Он предпочитал яды: часто представлял себя таинственным отравителем, в широком черном плаще, сокрытым во мраке. Всегда был трусом; теперь-то ясно.

И теперь тоже. Страх парализовал его. Он видел, что делает с человеком меткий выстрел. Хуже: видел, что делает не меткий; рядовой Бэрридж умирал на его глазах несколько часов, ночью, в дождь, в окопе. Он кричал всё это время, не переставая, и кричал еще громче, когда его пытались сдвинуть с места. Они застряли тогда, застряли с ним, Снейп и еще пара солдат, и этот рядовой с развороченным животом, он кричал даже когда сдох, потому что все они продолжали слышать его насадные, изматывающие душу крики.

Северус почти потерял рассудок тогда, а сейчас… сейчас он сознавал всё как нельзя ясно. Каждую секунду, каждый вдох. Щелчок снятого предохранителя.

– Что мы тебе сделали, приятель? – негромко спросил Гарри.

– Я тебе не приятель, – ответил грабитель. Его губы шевельнулись, но слова достигли ушей Северуса с запозданием, а хлопок выстрела и вовсе прозвучал, когда всё уже было кончено.

Северус почувствовал, как удар вышиб воздух из легких. Он здорово стукнулся головой, падая, и теперь перед глазами запестрели темные точки. Лицо Гарри было покрыто ими; усеяно, словно крохотными жуками. Гарри глядел куда-то ниже его лица, туда, видимо, где жаром растекалась боль.

Северус не мог этого вынести. «Посмотри на меня» – кажется, ему удалось протолкнуть это сквозь стиснутые зубы, прежде чем крики, вой сирен и прочая адская какофония звуков обрушилась на него.

***

В какой-то момент всё пошло в гору: Северус сварганил пару адовых мазей для соседей, та чудовищная смесь щелочи, топливной жидкости, глицерина и трав, которую варила его мать. Это месиво всегда имелось у нее в кладовке, разлитое по бурым, неразличимым канистрам, и шло в ход, когда надо было отчистить самые жуткие пятна, пробить засоренный сток, выжечь сорняки или отвадить енотов от сада. В общем и целом адову мазь можно было использовать для чего угодно, и спрос на нее вдруг случился, особенно среди тех, кто еще помнил Эйлин. Северус продал пару галлонов и сварил еще. На это ушла почти неделя. По дому разнесся щелочной запах, Северус целыми днями торчал в подвале, а когда поднимался, руки и лицо его шелушились от едких испарений.

Гарри прошел какие-то там курсы чтецов и устроился в дом престарелых – богадельню за фабрикой. Устроился на добровольных началах, то есть задаром.

– Ну и какого черта? – спросил Северус. Гарри пожал плечами.

– Мне нравится проводить время со стариками.

Северус хмыкнул.

– Это я уже понял.

Гарри привычно пропустил это мимо ушей. Он устроился с книгой на подлокотнике кресла, закинув худые ноги на колени Северусу. В широком свитере, с длинной челкой, лезущей в глаза, он походил на беспризорника. Подавив желание убрать волосы с его лица, Северус впился пальцами в собственные локти, скрестив на груди руки.

– Тебя пора подстричь, – заметил он, Гарри кинул на него короткий взгляд сквозь пряди.

– Тебя тоже.

Северус опустил глаза. Когда-то давно он носил длинные волосы – скорей, чтобы досадить отцу, нежели в угоду моде. В школе ему здорово доставалось за такое упрямство. Его волосы долгое время были предметом обсуждений и насмешек, до тех пор, пока их просто не остригли – в жестком кресле, в маленькой, залитой электрическим светом комнате. Так тема оказалась закрыта раз и навсегда.

Жаль, Гарри не знаком с тем, прежним Снейпом. Как знать? Вряд ли они бы нашли общий язык, но, возможно, им было бы чуть проще. В юношеские годы Северус так же отчаянно нуждался в друге, как и в яростном отрицании этой нужды. По крайней мере, Гарри было бы удобней издеваться над его несчастной головой, вплетая свои цветочки и ленточки – такой простор для действий!

– Что ты читаешь? – вполголоса спросил Северус, наблюдая, как скользит взгляд Гарри от строчки к строчке, как легко изгибаются светлые губы.

– Дон Кихот, – пробормотал Гарри, неохотно отрываясь от чтения. – Не могу поверить, что такая древняя книжка оказалась такой потрясной.

– Не могу поверить, что ты назвал одну из величайших трагедий «потрясной», – проворчал Северус, закатив глаза. – Удивительно точный подбор эпитета, Поттер, поздравляю.

– Трагедия? – Поттер нахмурился, стащил с носа очки, устало потирая глаза. – Так что, там все умрут? Мне лучше подготовиться?

Словно можно к этому подготовиться; словно смерть – это единственная причина для печали на этой земле. Он был ребенком, мальчишкой; Северус вдруг отчетливо это осознал. Ему стало мерзко. Он впутался в это вопреки здравому смыслу, законам штата и ядовитым предостережениям отца. Он испорчен, каждая косточка в его теле, каждая клетка – и он впутался в отношения с человеком, который еще даже толком жизни не видел.

Поттер привязался к этим старикам. До чего глупо! С тем же успехом он мог устроиться в госпиталь для смертельно больных. Вот только болезнь – штука непредсказуемая, а старость неотвратима и неизбежна. Когда первый из его подопечных отошел в мир иной, мальчишка явился домой с таким диким лицом, что Северус притянул Гарри к себе и обнял.

– Надо пойти на похороны. У тебя есть черный пиджак? – прогудел Гарри, вжавшись лицом в его плечо.

– Не говори глупостей. У меня нет времени для этого, – резко отозвался Северус, но Гарри стиснул его локти, встряхнул легонько, повторяя:

– Надо пойти на похороны.

И его упрямство, конечно же, победило. Они пришли и стояли с краю, подальше от скорбящих родственников, большинство из которых самих привезли из близлежащих богаделен. Старухи с лиловой помадой на губах, старики с трясущимися руками, двое сонных парней ждали, пока священник закончит речь; его голос, дребезжащий, как слабенькая волна в приемнике, наконец-то стих, и лопаты вонзились в землю с сухим, резким звуком. Северус глядел, как работают могильщики, и прикидывал, не нужны ли городскому кладбищу еще руки. Поттер, белый и серьезный, похожий на выпускника университета в строгом черном костюме с чужого плеча, глядел себе под ноги.

– Не собираешься проститься? – раздраженно уточнил Северус, когда все уже разошлись. Он подтолкнул Гарри в спину, но тот увернулся от прикосновения.

– Нет. Пойдем домой.

– Так что же, ты священника приходил послушать?

– Пойдем домой, – повторил Гарри резко, и Северус больше не проронил ни слова.

Той ночью Гарри спросил его, шепотом в темноте:

– Думаешь, я должен был подойти к нему? Ну, к его камню?

– Ты ничего и никому не должен, – неохотно пробормотал Северус, не открывая глаз.

– Я никогда раньше не бывал в таких местах. Я понятия не имею, где мои родители похоронены. И я не знаю, может, существуют какие-то особые правила в таких местах. Мне было не по себе, если честно. Хотелось убраться оттуда поскорее. Ты был прав, не нужно было вообще приходить.

– Я всегда прав, усвой это как аксиому, и прекращай трепаться, – проворчал Северус, повернувшись к Гарри, точнее, к его худой напряженной спине. Одеяло сползло, и плечо мальчишки, гладкое, светлое, казалось призрачным холмом в полумраке. Одним из тех, которые приходят во сне. В тех снах, где Северус без конца идет куда-то под сияющей белой луной, и дрожит от холода, и чувствует ужасное одиночество – и просыпается, полностью лишенный одеяла.

Протянув руку, Северус грубо обхватил Гарри поперек живота, прижал к себе.

– Нет никаких правил, – сказал он. – И это не важно, кто где закопан. Ты можешь горевать о людях, даже не помня их имен. – Все эти солдаты, безмолвные тени во тьме – мертвые, в грязи или в полях, укрытые сухими стеблями, погребенные или брошенные в перекрестном огне… – Только не горюй слишком долго, это ни к чему хорошему не приведет. Ты принимаешь всё слишком близко к сердцу, Гарри, а эти старики будут умирать один за другим, и тут ничего не поделаешь.

Поттер фыркнул, сворачиваясь калачиком, прижал ступни-ледышки к коленям Северуса под одеялом.

– Миссис Фигг говорит, что у тебя доброе сердце. Она считает, ты строишь из себя грубияна, потому что иначе окажешься слишком уязвимым.

– Увлекательный вывод, – голос Северуса сочился ядом. – Обсудим это в подробностях, или все-таки соизволишь заснуть?

Поттер еще некоторое время возился и ерзал, а потом затих. Его мерное дыхание развеяло гнетущую тишину, которая давила на Северуса со всех сторон. Осторожно расцепив объятья, Северус повернулся на другой бок, угрюмо глядя на светящийся циферблат часов.

Великолепно. Теперь у Поттера в советницах какая-то старушенция из богадельни. Очевидно, она с радостью поделится мудростью о человеческих отношениях. Северус застонал, зажмурившись. Доброе сердце, подумать только.

Что она вообще знает.

***

Больницы Северус ненавидел всегда, сколько себя помнил. И старался всеми силами избегать их. Бывал там лишь дважды, один раз – в детстве, с «подозрительным переломом» (врач так и сказал – «подозрительный», но Северус смотрел в одну точку и упрямо повторял, что споткнулся), а потом еще на закате своей солдатской карьеры, в госпитале Хошимин, корчась на бугристом, воняющем мочой матрасе. Там он провел не одну неделю, пока не стало казаться, что его взяли в плен.

Сейчас всё было иначе. Пахло хвоей (от наволочки: видно, порошок такой), а еще в воздухе стоял кисловатый, терпкий запах застарелой крови. Кровь собиралась под повязкой, проступала широким темным пятном. Бинты были натянуты плохо, перекрутились на спине, что ужасно раздражало: сильнее, чем далекая, приторможенная боль в руке.

Поттер приходил и уходил, открывал окно, настраивал радио, бесконечно отыскивая какую-то заветную волну… создавал ужасно много возни и шума. Был поблизости.

Он был здесь и когда Северус впервые открыл глаза, еще оглушенный болью и лекарствами. Было трудно дышать, губы слиплись и пересохли, и всё, что сумел Северус – повернуть голову, прижаться пылающей щекой к подушке, чтобы увидеть огромные, распахнутые зеленые глаза.

Северусу было так очевидно больно, а в глазах Гарри отражался такой непомерный, нелепый ужас, что Северус поспешил снова провалиться в мягкое, милосердное беспамятство.

Но он, конечно, чувствовал, что Гарри рядом. Все время. Горячие ладони, обернувшие его кулак (так неизменно проигрывает «камень» «бумаге»). Где-то там, далеко, за плотной завесой, он слышал, как бодро бьют по гитарным струнам ребята – «жуки» и прочие. Еще слышал, как Гарри зовет его.

Потом стало полегче. Он мог оставаться в сознании с каждым разом всё дольше. Хлебал жидкий суп, неловко устроив миску на одеяле. Таращился в окно, хотя там ни черта было не разобрать, кроме голых веток. И всё двигал, двигал рукой, пытаясь то сжать пальцы в кулак, то согнуть руку в локте, но едва справлялся с такими простыми задачами. Прекращал, когда боль становилась оглушительной, а на повязке снова начинали проступать пятна.

– Погодите с тренировками, – сказал ему врач после какого-то по счету осмотра. – Не перегружайте связки пока, дайте ране зажить.

Северус затравленно кивал, тоскливо соглашался со всеми указаниями, только плевать он хотел. Доктор не внушал никакого доверия, от запаха лекарств мутило, а рука казалась потерянной. Теперь – так глупо – в гражданской, мирной жизни.

– Ладно хоть, левая, – заметил как-то Поттер, наблюдая за его потугами.

– Если ты не в курсе, разнорабочим требуются обе руки, – огрызнулся Северус, пытаясь почесать свое бедро. Вторую, здоровую руку он заложил за голову, вцепившись в свои лохмы на затылке, натягивая и выдирая волосы, отчасти – чтобы отвлечь себя от боли, разгорающейся под повязкой, а в большей степени от злости. Хромой, повернутый, а теперь еще и однорукий.

Чтобы отвлечься и не жалеть себя, он приглядывался к Поттеру. Первое время тот ходил красноносый, шмыгал, отводил глаза… невыносимо. Северус морщился и кривился. Слезы над постелью умирающего, вот что это было. Долго терпеть подобное Северус не собирался. Он популярно разъяснил, что поливать раненого соплями – последнее дело.

– Улыбнись, и то приятней будет, – заметил он однажды, а Гарри сел на край постели, растянул подрагивающие губы, быстро моргая… мученик этакий.

– С такой жуткой гримасой ты похож на моего двоюродного дядюшку… у него был паралич лица, – пробормотал Северус, а Гарри вдруг фыркнул, торопливо вытер нос рукавом растянутого свитера, согнувшись от смеха.

Так-то лучше. Шутки про паралич всегда срабатывали.

В самом деле, это было лучше всего: когда Гарри улыбался. Становилось будто светлее. Проклятущие сантименты… Северус размяк, а всё от лекарства, которым его дурманили изо дня в день, не иначе. Он даже ни слова не сказал про браслет, который обнаружил на своем запястье вскоре после пробуждения. Сдержанно-черный, по крайней мере, а не всё это буйство радуги, что обычно носил Гарри. Заботливо сплетенный лично для Северуса, чего уж тут непонятного.

– Я загадал желание, – пояснил Гарри в один из дней, задумчиво обводя пальцами плетение, то просовывая палец под браслет, то накрывая рукой узелок темных ниток, заставляя фенечку скользить по запястью, царапая и лаская нежную кожу. Северус лежал, ни живой, ни мертвый, почти не дышал, смотрел в потолок, покрывался мурашками и едва ли слушал всю эту болтовню: про настоящее волшебство, талисманы и великую силу любви.

«Я загадал желание… – почти застенчиво признался Гарри. – Чтобы тебе стало лучше».

Нелепо, но факт: ему стало лучше. Теперь, подстреленный, застрявший на больничной койке, он ощущал себя куда более целым, чем раньше.

Гарри всё приносил охапки рыжих листьев, расставлял вазы и бутылки с импровизированными букетами вокруг кровати, пока в палате Северуса не заполыхал осенний парк.

– К чему все это? – смиренно уточнял Северус, а Гарри пожимал плечами:

– Но тебе ведь нравится.

***

Было кое-что, о чем они не говорили. Тогда, до выстрела… что-то, что отравляло сам воздух между ними, каждый их день и ночь, что отравляло Северуса. Вовсе не осень и не ветер, шепчущий о безумии, и не дух странствий, и не гроши, звенящие на дне банки сбережений, и не холодные дожди, и не разница возрастов, не комплексы и даже не страх.

Всё отравлял один-единственный факт, знание: Северус сдался. Он сбежал. Пусть это и был самый краткий побег в истории побегов. Проснувшись от кошмара в то сумрачное утро и решив покинуть Гарри навсегда, Северус вышел из дома, постоял на углу улицы, между аптекой и бакалеей, а после еще с час кружил по окрестностям. Когда он вернулся, Поттер только встал и включил кофеварку. Он стоял на кухне, босой и лохматый, мазал тосты маслом, и Северус замер в дверях, неловко соврал, что прогулялся до магазина – у них закончилось молоко и сахар – но в его руках не было пакета, а в оправданиях не было никакой нужды, ведь Гарри и не спрашивал.

Они никогда не обсуждали это, ни разу, но оба знали: в тот раз Северус сбежал. После вернулся, но это ничего не меняло, имело значение лишь одно – он струсил. Такое не исправишь.

И все-таки, в ту секунду, когда Северус закрывал Гарри от выстрела, оттеснял с линии огня, ему показалось: еще не поздно всё исправить. Всё искупить.

***

С каждым днем стерильно-белая палата захламлялась всё сильнее. Повсюду были старые гербарии и свежие яблоки, расшитые покрывала, перья, узелки на удачу, пакетики с леденцами, медово-желтыми, разбросанными по тумбочке. Каждый уголок неуютной больничной комнатки стал так похож на Гарри – с его пестротой и светом – что даже когда Гарри уходил под вечер, изгнанный толстушкой-медсестрой, казалось, что он здесь.

Северус плохо спал, ночами гляделся в окно, в черном стекле его собственное бледное лицо: будто незнакомец приник к окошку с той стороны. Глаза – две черные точки. Ночью больница казалась вымершей, было что-то мистическое в гулких звуках из коридора.

По утрам Северуса осматривал врач. Иногда к тому времени Гарри уже приходил, иногда – нет. Всегда было стыдно садиться при нем, скидывать одеяло, обнажать бледную, тощую, покрытую шрамами грудь. Глупо стыдиться наготы, но Северус ничего не мог поделать. То, что было между ним и Гарри, всегда происходило в темноте, в полумраке, полном шепота и жара, а глаза туманило желание, страсть, что там еще… К чертям собачьим. Северус выпрямлял спину и высоко поднимал голову, пока врач разматывал бинты, и едкий запах мази заполнял комнату.

Северус помнил медицинский осмотр перед отъездом во Вьетнам. Помнил ледяную комнату, сутулых парней и их нервные, грубые шуточки. И как они один за другим проходили в дальнюю комнатку, босиком, закрыв ладонями причинное место.

Рана заживала долго, плохо, гноилась. Врач пригрозил, что если Северус не даст руке отдыха, придется его привязать к кровати – и это так напугало, что Северус пристыженно пообещал вести себя хорошо.

После осмотра и завтрака, который Северус отдавал Гарри, они болтали. Гарри садился на подоконник у открытого окна. Ветер шевелил его лохмы, раздувал по комнате сухие листья, фантики от конфет, бумажные цветочки. Гарри рассказывал о всяких новостях, сочинял истории на ходу, вспоминал старые песни, болтал ногами, и растянутый ворот свитера сползал на одно плечо, обнажая другое. Иногда Северус утомленно прикрывал глаза, и Гарри затыкался, доставал свою книжку, читал, сидя на полу у кровати, а Северус мог протянуть руку и запутаться пальцами в его волосах.

– Надеюсь, ты не собираешься мне читать, – сказал он, когда впервые увидел у Гарри книжку.

– Вообще-то, я хотел тебя побрить, – фыркнул Гарри. Северус молча вздернул бровь, но не двинулся, когда Гарри склонился над постелью и накрыл ладонью его щетинистую, потемневшую щеку. Гарри достал причиндалы для бритья из своей холщовой сумки, разложил на одеяле, взял Северуса за подбородок, заставляя выше поднять голову. Пена нежным слоем легла на одну щеку, на другую, а когда Гарри скользкими руками принялся оглаживать шею, Северус закрыл глаза. Он тяжело сглотнул, адамово яблоко ткнулось в ладонь Гарри, и тот тихонько усмехнулся.

Острое лезвие соскабливало щетину, Гарри глядел, не отрываясь, как обнажается нежная белая кожа, лицо его было непривычно сосредоточенным. Северус скосил глаза, наблюдая за ним. Капелька пены попала на губы, и Гарри собрал ее пальцем.

Потом, закончив, промокнул щеки полотенцем. Северус с трудом выдохнул, когда Гарри отвернулся, убирая принадлежности.

– Я оставлю это здесь для следующего раза, – сообщил Гарри, убирая сумку в тумбочку. – Тебе совсем не идет борода.

– Спасибо за заботу, – язвительно отозвался Северус, по привычке говоря то, что думает, но мерзким тоном.

К ужасу Северуса, заботился о нем не только Гарри. Однажды мальчишка принес длинный, уродливый шарф, в котором красные нитки сплетались с желтыми в запутанном, хаотичном узоре.

– Что это? – рявкнул Северус, когда Гарри обернул бахромистое чудище вокруг его шеи.

– От миссис Фигг, с пожеланием скорейшего выздоровления! – отрапортовал Гарри бодро. В глазах его искрился смех, самодовольная ухмылка расплывалась по лицу, и Северус, сраженный в самое сердце этим видом, покорно принял подарок.

– Передай миссис Фигг мою глубочайшую признательность, – вкрадчиво попросил он, от души желая этой старой кошелке найти другие объекты для благодетельствования. Был ведь объект один под самым носом – и что же?

– Ты ешь хоть что-то? – спросил Северус.

– Твой суп вот только что прикончил, – у Гарри обозначились скулы, резче, сильнее. От этого его лицо казалось еще красивее, в нем было меньше детского, и больше – мужского, но утомленный вид Гарри, его худоба и небрежность в одежде беспокоили Северуса.

– Почему миссис Фигг тебя не подкармливает?

– В доме престарелых дают паек, не беспокойся.

– Ты должен найти что-нибудь другое. Место, где тебе будут платить. Я… временно бесполезен, – хмуро произнес Северус, пытаясь поймать взгляд Гарри.

– Не беспокойся. Я что-нибудь придумаю.

Как бы не так.

***

В тот день, когда Северуса подстрелили, они всего лишь хотели купить немного еды. Северус выручил кое-что за свое вонючее варево, вот и спешил спустить медяки. Скупой и прагматичный список Гарри разбавил строчкой, нацарапанной цветным карандашом: «Апельсины».

– Захотелось, – пояснил он, тускло улыбнувшись.

– Тогда пойдем со мной, вместе выберем, – решил Северус. Гарри уже пару дней торчал дома. Он и теперь поморщился, глядя в окно, за которым моросил дождь, но Северус жестко скомандовал: «Одевайся!», и Гарри подчинился.

Там, в магазине, они бродили вдоль прилавков, глядя в разные стороны. Северус выбрал парочку спелых, оранжевых апельсинов, Гарри равнодушно пожал плечами. «Он, должно быть, видеть меня не может», – подумал вдруг Северус, и эта простая правда так ошарашила его, что на секунду он застыл. Гарри потянул его дальше, тронув за локоть, увлек за высокие полки.

– Ты снова хромаешь? – заметил он в какой-то момент, и Северус огрызнулся:

– Скажи мне что-нибудь, чего я сам не знаю!

«Это невозможно», – подумал он про себя, судорожно стискивая сетку с апельсинами. Не-вы-но-си-мо. – «Всё кончено».

Разве позволено любви кончаться так? Это должно быть противозаконно. Это, а не то, что делает мужчина с мужчиной в темноте своей комнаты. Это: холодный взгляд, тоска и равнодушие. Постылая жизнь в ловушке; но разве же Гарри не знает, что всё еще волен уйти? Что свободен, как был свободен каждую секунду своей жизни, с тех пор, как вплел в свои волосы эту глупую ленту? В какой момент Северус стал тюремщиком?

И разве не будет честно прекратить всё сию секунду, даже если это неподходящее место и неподходящее время? Они и сами – неподходящие люди, а что с того?

Северус закрыл глаза, справляясь с болью. Это ничем не походило на войну. Тихая, бесславная битва с собственным сердцем.

Наконец, он разлепил пересохшие губы. Позвал:

– Гарри?

Но тот смотрел на него уже несколько секунд. И теперь вдруг сделал шаг, резко, рывком притянул к себе, вцепившись в ворот рубашки. Его ногти царапнули кожу, щетина на подбородке – лицо, когда Гарри встал на цыпочки и прижался губами к губам Северуса.

Они целовались, как одержимые, так, словно время отмоталось назад, словно было лето, и ночь, и гроза, и вспышки под сомкнутыми веками ослепляли Северуса, а в ушах звучали эхом из прошлого крики: «всем лежать», старые, позабытые приказы.

– Всем лежать. Поняли, вы? У меня пистолет. Доставай деньги.

Они замерли за полкой, вцепившись друг в друга. Медленно, очень медленно Северус выпустил Гарри и сделал ему знак оставаться на месте. Приложил палец к губам. Лишь бы мальчишка не наделал глупостей… Северус чувствовал, как колотится пульс в висках. Кем бы ни был грабитель, он просто возьмет своё и уберется отсюда. Никто не пострадает. Никто не умрет.

Северус поднял глаза и посмотрел за плечо Гарри.

Парень стоял между полками, загораживая проход. Консервированный горошек по левую руку, фасоль – по правую. И пистолет.

И взгляд, полный любопытства и отвращения. Северус встретил его.

***

В день, когда Северуса обещали выписать, Гарри явился раньше обычного. Он выглядел… нарядным. Кажется, даже попытался расчесать волосы.

– Дома всё готово. Ужасные сквозняки, но я купил обогреватель на гаражной распродаже.

«Дома», он сказал.

Там действительно всё было готово. Славно вернуться домой, даже если твое жилище – всего лишь жалкая развалюха в бедном квартале. Северус обошел пустые комнаты, словно принц, обходящий свои былые владения. Заглянул в подвал, обнаружил девственно-чистые столы, ни следа от пробирок и горелок.

– Я там прибрался, – заявил Гарри жизнерадостно. – Расставил всё по местам.

– Катастрофа, – пробормотал Северус беззлобно.

У них был удивительно мирный, уютный вечер. Гарри заварил чай; какая-то ягодно-травяная дрянь, но Северус послушно выхлебал две чашки, и даже был вынужден признать: не так уж плохо. Он от скуки принялся за книжку, которую Гарри теперь читал старикам. Гарри бесшумно устроился рядом, подождал пару минут, прежде чем начать отвлекать.

– Как твоя рука?

Северус был перемотан бинтами, словно чертова мумия.

– Лучше. Жить буду, – сухо отозвался он.

Гарри вдруг наклонился и поцеловал его плечо, через бинты, туда, где болело. Северус опустил голову ниже, чтобы спрятать улыбку. Он вдруг почувствовал себя живым. Вспомнил, что мирило его с войной, со всем этим адом, вспышками и смертями – та единственная малость, которая опьяняла его, этот экстаз выжившего. Всякий раз, когда пули попадали мимо, когда осколки вонзались в землю в дюйме от него, когда смерть обходила стороной – он чувствовал себя таким чертовски живым! Это было больше всего похоже на счастье. Из всего, что случалось с ним прежде; до того, как он встретил Гарри, этого патлатого хиппаря.

– Интересно, что сейчас с тем парнем? – спросил вдруг Гарри, задумчиво отвернувшись к окошку.

– Меня это мало волнует. Надеюсь, ублюдок гниет где-нибудь в канаве, – пробормотал Северус, и Гарри нахмурился. – Что? – усмехнулся он, заметив эту гримасу. – Считаешь, что мог бы с ним подружиться? Наставить его на путь любви и добра, ха?

Враг есть враг, не стоит забывать об этом. Однажды Северус угодил в траншею, и там был противник. Мальчишка, узкоглазый, перепуганный насмерть. Они наставили друг на друга автоматы, но никто так и не выстрелил. Северус потом никак не мог забыть его, этого мальчишку. Когда его соратники падали, разрубленные пополам автоматной очередью. Когда взрывы освещали алым ночь, и сам воздух пах мясом, смертью. Когда среди ночи гудела сирена тревоги. Всегда.

– Мне кажется, он это от отчаяния. В людях… всегда есть хорошее, знаешь? – Гарри робко улыбнулся, взглянул на Северуса. – Ужасно так говорить, но в каком-то смысле я ему благодарен.

Северус вздернул брови.

– В самом деле?

– Ага, – Гарри нервно взъерошил волосы. – По крайней мере, я понял кое-что. Ты ведь… действительно любишь меня?

Северус потрясенно опустил глаза.

– Это вопрос? – пробормотал он.

– Предположение, – несносный Поттер дотронулся до его руки, и Северус сжал его пальцы.

– Не будь идиотом. Какие еще тебе нужны доказательства?

– Знаешь, это было не так-то просто понять. Ты закрылся в какой-то момент. Стал… другим. Злым.

– Таков я есть. Если тебе не нравится…

– Иногда ты смотрел на меня, и мне казалось, что ты меня просто ненавидишь, – перебил Гарри, улыбаясь. Северус встретил его взгляд. – Я будто сделал что-то… что-то ужасное. А ты не давал ни единой подсказки, что именно. Всё было плохо, верно же? – Гарри улыбнулся еще шире. – Я не идиот. Не такой, как тебе кажется.

Северус облизал пересохшие губы.

– Ну а я, похоже, что идиот. Вообразил себе что-то… принял мельницы за врага.

Гарри рассмеялся.

– Это не страшно. Я всё равно буду с тобой, с кем бы ты ни дрался. Как твой Санчо.

– Это что же, ты меня только что назвал чокнутым воякой, Поттер? – с угрозой уточнил Северус, приподнимаясь со стула. Гарри вскочил на ноги, сверкая шальной, белозубой улыбкой.

– Что, если так?

– Тогда я объявляю тебе войну!

– Я против войны, – Гарри попятился, размахивая руками, но Северус быстро припер его к стенке. – Я за дружбу… за разоружение… за… – он замолчал, задыхаясь и запрокинув голову, пока Северус яростно целовал его шею. – Я за, – хрипло пробормотал он, закрывая глаза.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://www.snapetales.com/index.php?fic_id=32484 - здесь можно увидеть потрясающие арты от Anastasia Mantihora, которые были заявками к каждой главе.


End file.
